All in the Family part 1
by whitneyrules
Summary: Takes place after the events of the 1986 film "Little Shop of Horrors". It focuses on Seymour and Audrey's family life - from the mid 1960s-early 1970s - as well as that of some of the other characters, such as Arthur Denton and Wink Wilkinson. anti-mpreg friendly!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! What's up guys? So as you can see, this is a Little Shop of Horrors fanfic, and it is 100% mpreg free and sure to make you laugh and cry. This first chapter is about Seymour and Audrey, so I'm hoping you "LSoH" fans will enjoy it! :)**

Chapter 1: Baby Makes Three

One fine November evening in 1963, not too long before JFK was shot, Seymour Krelborn was in him and Audrey's house, frying some hamburgers in a pan for him and Audrey's dinner. He was also listening to the _Bye Bye Birdie_ record.

"Hmm. I wonder how my dear Audrey is doing. I hope she comes back from the hospital feeling better than she did this morning." Seymour said to himself as he flipped a burger, for Audrey had woken up that morning feeling really ill. While she was only sick for a couple of hours after she woke up, she started to feel better temporarily, until just a couple of hours before Seymour fixed dinner. That's when she felt as though she should go to the hospital. Surprisingly, Audrey felt well enough to drive herself. When Seymour offered to take her to the hospital, she told him that she was fine and that she would take herself and then be back by supper time, which she was.

"Seymour! I have something wonderful to tell you!" squealed Audrey happily as she answered the front door and gave Seymour a big hug.

"Okay," said Seymour. "Dinner is almost ready and I'm finishing up the burgers. Why don't you tell me while we're eating, okay?"

"Okay!" chirped Audrey. She could wait a little bit before telling Seymour what exciting news she had for him.

* * *

"So, Audrey," began Seymour as he had a bite of hamburger. "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

Audrey then beamed with excitement. "I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed.

Seymour gasped. "Audrey! We're going to be parents!" he said as he got up from his table. Audrey got up too. They both hugged each other. They then danced for joy.

"Oh Seymour! It's gonna be so much fun!" said Audrey.

"I know!" replied Seymour. "Our small family of two will become three."

"Maybe it'll get bigger and bigger." said Audrey.

"That would be nice," Seymour replied. He then joked, "Let's hope our baby isn't a man eating plant!"

"Don't worry. He or she's not going to be." joked Audrey.

* * *

Seven months later, Audrey woke up early in the morning.

"S-Seymour?" she said, trying to get Seymour's attention, for Seymour was still fast asleep.

"What is it, Audrey?" asked Seymour groggily.

"I think it's time." Audrey replied, to which Seymour immediately woke up and went to get his Cadillac started. Audrey slowly waddled from behind him, clutching her nine month pregnant looking belly. Despite being heavily pregnant, tired, and having some trouble walking, she was able to get into the front seat of Seymour's car with ease.

The ride to the hospital was fairly smooth. They hit zero red lights and it only took them about five minutes to get there. Seymour had also played some music on the radio for her, as well as singing to her. Some of the songs played on the radio included "She Loves You" by the Beatles, and "Louie Louie" by the Kingsmen. When Seymour and Audrey got to the hospital, some nurses helped Audrey into a wheelchair, Seymour following them. She was then taken into a special room where a short woman around Audrey and Seymour's age with beehived black hair named Dr. Norma waited for her.

"Audrey! It's about time you released your little bundle of joy out into the world." Dr. Norma told Audrey.

"Yes. I just wish my water would b..." began Audrey. Just then, a loud "SPLASH!" could be heard.

"Well," said Dr. Norma with a grin. "I think you're in luck. Now let's get to delivering this baby." Seymour, who had witnessed Audrey's water break, asked Dr. Norma if he could be with Audrey while she had the baby.

"Oh! Please, Seymour!" said Audrey, who then began to go into labor.

"Now Audrey!" said Dr. Norma. "I want you to push and take deep breaths, ok?"

"Ok!" said Audrey in a voice that sounded lot like a whisper.

The labour lasted for at least 25 minutes, and Audrey had spent a majority of the time huffing, puffing, and trying to push her baby out of her. Occasionally, she would let out a high pitched screech, to which either Dr. Norma or Seymour would assure her with praises of comfort. Throughout the whole time Audrey was trying to get her baby out of her, Seymour was singing. It was the _Carousel_ song, "Soliloquy", which was rather appropriate as the baby was not quite born yet.

" _I wonder what he'll think of me_

 _"I guess he'll call me the old man_

 _"I guess he'll think I can lick every other fellow's father!_

 _"Well I can!"_

Seymour had managed to calm Audrey down with his singing, but about a minute after singing the first verse of the song, Audrey began to yell. That's when Seymour figured he should continue to sing.

 _"I bet that he'll turn out to be_

 _"The spitting image of his dad_

 _"But he'll have more common sense than his pudding headed father ever had!"_

Once again _,_ Audrey calmed down after Seymour started singing. Upon hearing his singing, Dr. Norma got some laughs, as did Audrey. Trying not to let Seymour's singing distract her too much, Dr. Norma kept much of her focus on Audrey, and telling her to push.

 _"I'll teach him to wrestle and dive through a wave when we go in the mornings for our swim_

 _"His mother can teach him the way to behave but she won't make a sissy out of him_

 _"Not him! Not my boy! Not Bill!"_

"Hey, Seymour!" said Audrey laboriously. "If it is a boy, we can name it Bill if you'd like!"

That's when Seymour looked at her and smiled, as thought to silently tell her "Okay", and then he continued to sing.

" _My boy Bill I will see he is named after me, I will!_

 _"My boy Bill he'll be tall and as tough as a tree, will Bill!"_

Since Audrey was now getting further into giving birth, it was getting to the point that even Seymour's singing couldn't distract her from the pain. Nonetheless, he continued to sing for her.

 _"Like a tree he'll grow with his head held high and his feet planted firm to the ground!_

 _"And you won't see nobody dare to try and boss him or toss him around!_

 _"No pot-bellied, baggy-eyed bully will boss him arou-"_

Just then, a loud cry could be heard.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Krelborn! Its a boy! Would one of you like to hold him?" asked Dr. Norma as she swaddled the newborn in a blanket.

"Oh! Yes!" squealed Audrey, to which Dr. Norma handed her the blue bundle, which she cradled gently.

"Oh, Seymour! Isn't this exciting?! We have a child of our own!" exclaimed Audrey.

"I know, Audrey! It's hard to believe that I'm a father now." said Seymour. He then asked her "What should we name our baby?"

"Well, I was thinking, uh... How does the name Ike sound?"

"No Bill?" Seymour asked his wife in astonishment.

"I think the name Ike suits him better. He doesn't really look like a Bill to me."

"I like Ike!"

"Just like the Draft Eisenhower movement" said Audrey with a giggle.

"Yep," said Seymour.

"And so what should be his middle name?" Audrey asked her husband.

"Hmm, middle names..." Seymour thought. "Well, I kinda like Robert. Robert was my father's name."

"Ike Robert Krelborn." Audrey said as she looked down at the baby boy, who was fast asleep. He had some light brown hair on his head, and he also had green eyes, like Audrey's. "He looks just like you, Seymour!" Audrey told Seymour as she handed the blue bundle to him. "Albeit his hair's slightly lighter colored than yours."

"Yes, and he has your eyes." said Seymour as he cradled little Ike in his arms. He then looked down at the baby boy and said, "Hey, Ikey. I'm Seymour, your daddy. And that beautiful lady sitting up in the hospital bed is your mother, Audrey."

In response to his father, Little Ike just opened his eyes briefly and yawned, falling back to sleep.

"Well," said Seymour. "Welcome to the world, Ike Robert Krelborn."

 **Yay! Seymour and Audrey are parents! I hope anyone who read this enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing and planning it. And for those of you who thought Audrey and Seymour we're going to name their son Bill, I'm sure it caught you by surprise. I was kind of going for a plot twist. And I gave Seymour a Cadillac because of the lyrics from the song "Feed Me (Git It)", where Audrey II sings "** ** _Would you like a Cadillac Car? Or a guest spot with Jack Parr?_** **"**

 **Now the next chapter is going to be centered around everyone's favorite giddy masochist, Arthur Denton. I don't want to give to much of it away but the plot of this chapter is about how that sometimes during weddings, there are a lot of things that can go wrong. Seymour, Audrey, and Ike will also appear in this chapter, as will Ronette, Crystal, and Chiffon. Ike will be four months old in this next chapter.**

 **\- Emra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so here's Chapter 2 of my "LSoH" fic "All in the Family". It is not so much about Seymour, Audrey, and Ike. Instead, the focus of this storyline is on Arthur Denton, as well as an OC. Now, for those of you who don't know, Arthur was the crazy patient in the 1986 film who went to Orin for a "long, slow root canal." The whole idea of this chapter is that even on very special occasions, such as your wedding day, disaster can strike when you least expect it. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy Chapter 2! :)**

Chapter 2: The Marriage of Arthur Denton

Arthur Denton had never been as terrified in his life as he was today. He stood outside in front of the church, pacing back and forth. Today was, actually, intended to be the best day of his life. For this would be the day that he would wed his girlfriend of two years. Now, Arthur had been married once before to a woman named Rosemary in 1960, but the marriage only lasted for a year, since Rosemary would constantly bully him for his masochism and his quirks that went along with it. Shortly after the divorce, Arthur had met a girl named Marianne.

Marianne Emery was of average height, about 5'4. She had wavy, shoulder length strawberry-blonde colored hair and sky blue eyes. Marianne and Orin had dated for six months before he met Audrey. During the course of their relationship, Marianne had noticed that there was something fishy about Orin because he enjoyed hurting people, but since he never did anything to harm her, she still stayed in the relationship with him. Both Marianne and Arthur were really good friends who had met through some mutual friends, and Marianne was actually the one who had recommended Arthur to Orin because she knew about his masochism. Finally, Marianne broke up with Orin after having had discovered that Orin had killed her pet Cavalier King Charles Spaniel by slitting its throat. A couple of days after Orin's death, she and her cousin, Audrey went to a bar. The girls striked up a conversation with each other and when Marianne told Audrey about her breakup with Orin, Audrey shared her experiences and her love for a much sweeter boy named Seymour. Marianne never knew Seymour well, but she had met him through Audrey and their mutual friends, Ronette, Crystal, and Chiffon. Now, about Marianne and Audrey being cousins, Audrey's mother and Marianne's father were brother and sister, both who had grown up during the Roaring 20s.

After about a month of trying to cope with the loss of her dog, Marianne began dating Arthur. About a year after they had started dating, the two became engaged. Now, they were about to be wed to one another. Unlike Arthur, Marianne was not too nervous about her big day at all. In fact, she was rather giddy. She had expressed her giddiness to her parents, both of whom were visiting from Princeton, NJ, and usually only came to Skid Row once a year to stay during the Christmas and New Year's holidays.

"Oh, Ma! Daddy, isn't this exciting?! I'm gettin' married!" squealed Marianne with delight.

"So hard to believe that our baby girl is becoming a bride! I never thought I'd live to see the day!" said Marianne's mother, Judy.

"Least she's not gettin' married to Orin! I sure am glad that son of a bitch is dead." This quote came from Marianne's father, Carl.

"Daddy! We're in a church ya know! You shouldn't say such words in such setting!"

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Krelborns were in Seymour's car, the song "A Hard Day's Night" playing in the background. Audrey was talking to Ike, who was in his car seat, sucking his thumb. He was wearing a suit and bow-tie with black booties.

"Hey, Ikey. Don't you look cute in your little suit that mama made for you?" cooed Audrey as she reached for Ike's nose and started to pinch it. Ike took his thumb out of his mouth, looked up at his mother, and smiled.

"Ike, you ready for Auntie Mari's wedding?" asked Seymour. Despite them technically being second cousins, Seymour and Audrey would refer to Marianne as Ike's auntie, because Marianne and Audrey were like sisters when they were younger. Ike just cooed, to which Seymour replied "Yeah. So am I. I just hope that you don't cry during the ceremony."

"Don't worry about it, Seymour. He'll be fine." said Audrey.

When the Krelborns got to the church, they were greeted by Arthur.

"Seymour! Audrey! Little Ikester! You're quite early. Mari and I were under the impression you'd never make it!"

"Well," began Seymour. "You know what they say. The early bird always catches the worm!"

"You got that right!" Arthur told his friend.

"So are you excited for your big day?" Audrey asked Arthur, while rocking the now sleeping Ike.

"Well, I'm actually kinda nervous, but nonetheless excited." said Arthur, who then added "Of course, I have been married once before, so I know what that's like."

"Yes," replied Audrey. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go find Mari!"

* * *

"Mari! So happy for ya!" squealed Audrey as she gave Marianne a hug.

"Aww. Thank you so much, Audrey! I'm so glad you could make it!" said Marianne as she embraced her cousin. She then asked Audrey "So, is Seymour here, too?"

"Why of course! He's just outside talkin' to Arthur."

That's when Ike woke up, and Audrey said "Hey, Ikey. Say hello to your Auntie Mari."

"Hey, Ikey! How's it goin?" said Mari as she frizzed Ike's hair up. That's when an older, tall and blonde bob-haired woman, and a boy of about 15 who looked a little like a young Johnny Cash entered. It was Audrey's mother, Maude, along with her son and Audrey's little half-brother, Harry. Both Maude and Harry lived in Brooklyn, and, despite living almost close enough that they could come to Skid Row whenever they pleased, they only saw the Krelborns during the Easter and Winter holidays. While Maude was very poor during her and Carl's childhood and while she was married to Audrey's father, she eventually remarried after Audrey's father left them, only for her second husband to be killed in a car crash shortly Harry was born. That's when Maude inherited her husband's money and decided to become a successful school teacher after having had coped with the loss of Harry's father. Harry was a teenager, who was currently in his freshman year of high school. He had something special about him: Harry was seemingly stuck in the 50s, as well as the Kennedy Era, so he liked artists such as the Beatles and Elvis. Despite all of this, he still was familiar with more modern pop culture as well as current events.

"There's my beautiful niece! So glowing, so beautiful, and so grown up! Ready to marry!" squealed Maude as she embraced Marianne.

"And there's my grandbaby!" said Maude as she pinched Ike's cheeks. "He has your eyes, and he's got Seymour's brown hair!"

"Yes, ma." said Audrey, who then added. "Speaking of Seymour, I want to go talk to him real quickly."

* * *

"What is it, Audrey?" Seymour asked, noticing his wife's worried face.

"It's just, uh, well...I hope Ike doesn't cry at all during the ceremony."

"Don't worry! He'll be fine. He's usually a pretty good baby, so the chances of him crying and disrupting the ceremony are probably pretty slim. And if he does start crying, you can take him outside."

Audrey then looked up at her husband with wide eyes and said, "But what if I want to see the whole ceremony? If I were to take Ike outside, then I might miss some of it."

"Then _I'll_ take him outside."

"I don't want you to miss the ceremony, too!"

Seymour let out a big sigh and told Audrey, "Look, can we please not argue? We are here, about to celebrate the marriage of your cousin. Now, it's not very often we get to go to a wedding, right?"

"No. The last one we went to was Ronette, Crystal, and Chiffon's triple wedding." said Audrey, referring to the girls' triple wedding with three African-American men named Ron, Christopher, and Clifford.

"Which was in January," said Seymour. "So almost nine months ago."

* * *

Shortly before the ceremony began, everyone talked for a little bit. Maude and Harry stuck together, and Seymour talked to Arthur and Marianne and her parents, while Audrey talked with Ronette, who had a 10-month-old son of her own, named Ronnie, after his father.

"Ronnie's a great baby, except for when Ron wants to hold him, that is. Then he'll start screamin'!"

"Hey!" said a tall, black man who looked to be in his early 20s. "I heard that!"

"Shut yo mouth, won't cha, Ronnie Sr!" shouted Ronette to her husband playfully. She then turned her attention back to Audrey and told her "So anyway, there is no denyin' that Ronald Ray Williams Jr. is a momma's boy!"

Audrey just chuckled lightly. That's when Ronette changed the subject by saying "I hope this wedding's as good as the triple one I had with my sisters. Isn't it funny, that on the same exact date, three brothers and three sisters got married? And it was also right as this very church! You know what else is funny? That we all had cousins attending the University of Alabama, and they were all there during the desegregation!"

"All right, everybody! Wedding's about to start! Let's get seated!" said the pastor as he began to get ready. Audrey went over to sit next to Seymour, who was seated near Maude and Harry.

"You ready for this?" Audrey asked her husband, whilst sticking a pacifier in Ike's mouth, in case he started to whine.

"As ready as I'll ever be." replied Seymour.

* * *

So the wedding ceremony started, and it went fairly well, up until after the pastor pronounced both Arthur and Marianne husband and wife. Ike had started to cry and he was also disrupting the ceremony, despite having a pacifier in his mouth. Seymour and Audrey didn't know why though. The pastor went up to the couple and started yelling at them.

"Why even bother to bring a baby to a wedding?! Can't cha see you're disrupting a very special day for the happy couple."

"Oh, uh. I didn't think he was going to cry!" replied Audrey meekly. "He was being such a good baby this morning and..."

"And WHAT?!" snapped the pastor.

"Um, mister!" Ronette spoke up. "My hubby and I have a ten-month-old baby. He's just fine."

"Well, why don't you take him outside or something, in case he starts cryin?!"

Arthur and Marianne were both watched the grouchy pastor yell at Seymour and Audrey. Expressions of bewilderment suppressed their faces, and they exchanged looks at each other.

"Geez. I hope this doesn't get any worse than it is now." Arthur told Marianne.

"Arthur, I'm afraid it already has." replied Marianne, her tone of voice sounding as though she was very uncomfortable.

Ike was starting to cry louder and Audrey was trying to hush him. Seymour was having a big argument with the pastor. Maude and Harry had both exchanged looks at each other. That's when Ronette, Crystal, and Chiffon all ran up to where Arthur and Marianne were standing. The girls then burst into song

" _Oh pretty woman_

 _Walkin' down the street_

 _Pretty woman_

 _The kind I'd like to meet_

 _Pretty woman"_

That's when everyone, except for Arthur and Marianne, joined in.

" _I don't believe you, you're not the truth!_

 _No one could look as good as you..."_

"NO SINGING ALLOWED! ALL RIGHT?!" interrupted the grumpy old pastor, causing Marianne to put her hands over her eyes in frustration.

"Oh please, God. Help me outta here!" she silently exclaimed to herself. Arthur put an arm around her shoulder and hugged her. The ruckus went on for over an hour until Carl spoke up.

"HEY! EVERYONE QUIET!"

To this, the pastor stomped his foot. Ike had finally stopped crying. "Can't we just quit this ruckus?!" exclaimed Carl. "I would like my daughter to be happy on her wedding day, and right now, she is very upset and disappointed, as is her new husband. So can we just go on with the wedding?!"

Everyone then began chattering. Marianne told Arthur "That went better than expected!" "I'll say." Arthur replied smugly. That's when the pastor resumed the wedding and pronounced the Marianne and Arthur husband and wife, to which everyone cheered. The wedding continued and everyone had a good time, until it was time for Arthur and Marianne to depart on their honeymoon. Everyone waved goodbye to the newlyweds, and Seymour and Audrey exchanged looks at each other, and then they both looked down at Ike, who was now wiped out, probably from all the crying he did.

"That turned out unexpected," said Seymour. "When Carl spoke, it reminded me of the atomic bomb for some reason."

"Okay, Dr. Strangelove," teased Audrey. "You can tell him that."

 **YAY! ALL DONE WITH CHAPTER 2! For those of you that don't know, the song everyone was singing was "Oh, Pretty Woman" by Roy Orbinson, and the movie that Seymour and Audrey were referencing at the end there was** ** _Dr. Strangelove,_** **which was a movie about the atomic bomb. I'm actually rather proud of how my new ending for this chapter turned out, because it shows that even though the wedding was bad, somebody managed to turn it around, thus it continued and everyone still had fun. And sorry if Maude and Harry weren't as developed. Next chapter they star in, they should both have bigger roles.**

 **And speaking of the next chapter, Ike is already a year old! Can you believe it?! Yeah, I can't wait to write about this kid when he is older. Should be more exciting than his baby/toddler/kid years. I'm actually planning on making this story stretch as far as 1986 (which is when the LSoH movie came out, lol). Anyway, lemme know what you thought about the chapter, and be sure to lmk if u notice any grammatical errors or anything! Thanks! :)**

 **-Emra**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 3 of "AitF" part 1. In this chapter, Ike is already a year old and you will notice he is growing up faster than you think as the story progresses. You will also see that Ike is walking now AND that he can talk! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I bring you...Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3: First Birthday

" _Do, a deer, a female deer_!" Seymour sang as he drove his car.

" _Re, a drop of golden sun!_ " Audrey sang, who was in the front seat with Seymour.

" _Mi, a name I call myself_!"

" _Fa, the long, long way to run_!"

" _So, a needle pulling thread!"_

" _La, a note to follow so!_ "

" _Ti, a drink with jam and bread!_ "

" _That'll bring us back to do!_ " sang Audrey and Seymour in unison.

Meanwhile, in the back seat of the car, little Ike was in his car seat, giggling profusely. Audrey turned to look over at Ike.

"Ike, it's your birthday! You're a year old! Can you believe it?!" exclaimed Audrey as she pinched Ike's nose.

"Man, seems like just yesterday I was driving you to the hospital, Audrey! That your water broke and that you went into labour!" said Seymour.

"I know!" said Audrey. "Where does the time go?"

"Now here we are, drivin' to the park for Ike's very first birthday party!"

"Yes," Audrey began. "Arthur and Mari can make it, and Ron, Ronette, and Ronnie are coming too."

"What about Christopher and Crystal?"

"They have a wedding to go to. And Clifford and Chiffon are in New Orleans visiting some friends, so they couldn't make it."

"Oh! And don't forget Bozo the Clown!" joked Seymour. "Just kidding!"

"Haha," replied Audrey. "Desmond and Molly said they could come, too."

"Oh yes! Right!" said Seymour. "We've got the cake and snacks and everything, right?"

"Yes!"

"Sorry! Just double checkin'!"

* * *

The five-minute car ride to the Greenville park was a quickie. When Seymour, Audrey, and Ike got to the park, they went to the park bench and began setting up for the party. It took about 20 minutes to set up the party. Within 45 minutes, the Dentons arrived.

"I see there's going to be a party today!" said Arthur.

"Yep," replied Seymour. "It's Ike's first birthday."

"Ah, yes!" said Arthur with a chuckle. "We bought the little guy a gift. Well, two actually. One from me and one from Mari."

"We would tell you what we got him, but we wanted to wait until it was time for Ike to open his presents, so you'll get to see it then." said Marianne as she put her hand on her stomach, grasping Seymour's attention.

"That's all right. You can tell me. I won't tell Ike." said Seymour, trying not to make a point about the fact that Marianne was pregnant.

"I got Ike a new pair of sneakers!" said Arthur. "I figured since he's walking now, that those would definitely be useful."

"Wow, Arthur! That's very thoughtful of you!" replied Seymour.

"I got him a stuffed Charlie Brown doll," Marianne told Seymour. "Just a little toy he could play with."

"That's perfect!" said Seymour. "Ike loves the _Peanuts_ gang, and he's always watching it on our TV."

That's when Marianne changed the subject and told Seymour "So, Arthur and I are expecting our first child!"

"Really?"

"Yep! He or she should be due around mid to late November, so approximately five more months." said Arthur, putting his hand on Marianne's tummy.

 _I'm going to be an uncle!_ Seymour thought to himself.

"Why, congratulations!" said Audrey, whom had overheard the conversation. Ike was nearby, toddling over to where Seymour, Arthur, and Marianne were all standing.

"Ike! Happy birthday!" squealed Marianne as she scooped Ike up in her arms.

"Happy birthday, Ikester!" exclaimed Arthur.

"Unkie Awthew! Auntie Maywee!" squealed Ike at the sight of the Dentons, while Seymour and Audrey watched. After a couple of minutes, Marianne gave Ike back to Audrey.

"We need to give Ike a little brother or sister! He needs somebody to look after." said Seymour.

"I agree," said Audrey. "Wouldn't it be nice to have a daughter? That way, we would have a mini-you, and a mini-me?"

"I kinda hope for another boy, somebody he can share the same interests with, like playing sports!"

"Well, we will just have to wait and see what God has in store for us."

That's when Desmond and Molly, a couple of close friends to the Krelborns arrived. Both Desmond and Molly were a little bit younger than Seymour and Audrey, both twin brother and sister, of Puerto Rican descent, and about to graduate from community college. They would babysit Ike whenever Audrey and Seymour needed it. The apartment where Desmond and Molly lived was really close to Greenville Park, so they just walked to the party.

"Hey, hey, hey! Look who's turning a year old!" said Desmond as he pinched Ike's nose.

"Happy birthday, Ikey!" said Molly.

"Did you get Ike anything?" asked Seymour.

"Why, yes!" replied Desmond and Molly in unison.

"We both got him two books. One from me, one from Molly." said Desmond.

"I got him _Cat in the Hat_. Desi got him _Horton Hears a Who_!" chuckled Molly.

* * *

Later on, Ron, Ronette, and 18-month-old Ronnie came by to the party. After everyone had arrived and after some visiting, lunch, and cake, it finally came time for Ike to open his presents. The very first gift that Ike and his parents opened was his gift from Marianne, the Charlie Brown stuffed animal. Ike's eyes lit up at the sight of the doll.

"Is Chawee Bwown!"

"Yep!" said Seymour. "That's Charlie Brown, all right!"

* * *

So Ike managed to open the rest of his presents, he got a brand new bouncer from Ron and Ronette, and the and the pair of sneakers from Arthur, of course. His parents' gift to him was the party they threw him. The last present Ike opened were his books from Desmond and Molly.

"Ike sure is getting spoiled today." said Audrey.

"I'll say!" replied Seymour.

* * *

After at least three hours of fun time and chattering, the party had to end. Seymour, Audrey, and Ike all said their goodbyes to Ron, Ronette, Ronnie, Desmond, Molly, Arthur, and Marianne, who all thanked them for throwing a fun party.

"I think Ike had a pretty good birthday, don't you?" said Audrey as she, Ike, and Seymour drove home that night. Ike was in the backseat, playing with his new Charlie Brown doll.

"Yes," said Seymour. "I think so too." He then added, "Hey! What do you say we have Ike try on his new shoes from Arthur when we get home."

"I think that's a wonderful idea!" replied Audrey.

"Mama! Dada! Sing do-we-me?"

That's when Audrey looked over at her son, then at her husband.

"Take it away, Seymour!"

" _Do!_ " sang Seymour loudly, yet a little unwillingly.

" _A deer! A female deer"_ sang Audrey.

" _Re!"_

 _"A drop of golden sun!_ "

" _Mi!"_

 _"A name I call myself_!"

" _Fa!"_

 _"The long, long way to run_!"

" _So!"_

 _"A needle pulling thread!"_

" _La!"_

 _"A note to follow so!_ "

" _Ti!"_

 _"A drink with jam and bread!_ "

Both Seymour and Audrey sang the last part of the chorus.

" _That'll bring us back to do!"_

 **Well, that concludes chapter 3! And yes, I've managed to reference Charlie Brown and** ** _The Sound of Music_** **. Ike's liking for** ** _Peanuts_** **will also be mentioned quite a bit in the next chapter as well. Chapter 4 is going to take place during the Christmas holiday, when Ike is 18 months old. A short summary on Chapter 4: Seymour and Audrey invite their family over for Christmas Dinner. Maude and Harry will be in it, as well as the Dentons and their new baby. To anyone who read this story, whether you may be a member of fanfiction or not, thanks for stopping by. :)**

 **PS: I named Desmond and Molly after the two characters in the Beatles' song "Ob-la-di, Ob-la-da".**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I am back with Chapter 4! In this chapter, you will notice that Ike has a little bit more of a vocabulary than he did last chapter, as he is now 18 months old, and thus is becoming slightly more active as he ages. You will also get to see Audrey's family again, as well as Marianne's family and her and Arthur's new baby. Anyway, Enjoy Chapter 4!**

Chapter 4: Christmas in Skid Row

It was a cold and snowy December day in 1965, a day like any other. Well, other than the fact that Christmas was coming soon. Christmas music could often be heard on the radio, and many houses and shops were decorated for the upcoming holiday. Skid Row was like Disneyland during this time of year. There was a giant Christmas tree up on display near the strip mall, which had live carolers and Santa Claus! Families were with their children who would wait anxiously, and often impatiently in line to sit on Santa's lap and tell him what they wanted for Christmas. This was exactly the case with Seymour, Audrey, and Ike Krelborn.

"I wanna see Santa!" screamed Ike as he flung his stuffed Charlie Brown doll in the air. He was sitting on Seymour's shoulders.

"Don't worry, Ike. You'll see Santa soon." said Seymour.

"No! Now!" Ike continued to yell. A little girl of about six or seven was now having her turn telling Santa what she wanted for Christmas. She and her family were just ahead of the Krelborns, meaning that Ike was next.

"Hey, Ike. Guess what? You're next!" said Audrey.

"YAY!" screamed Ike as he flung Charlie Brown around some more.

After the little girl's turn was over, Seymour and Audrey went with Ike to talk to Santa and tell him what Ike wanted for Christmas.

"Ho, ho, ho!" said Santa as he sat Ike down on his lap. Ike looked up at the jolly old man dressed in red and let out a little coo in response. Santa then asked him "So, what's your name little buddy?"

"His name's Ike, and he's 18 months old." said Audrey. Ike was a little shy to talk to Santa, so Audrey and Seymour had done most of the talking.

"Hey, Ikey. Why don't you tell Santa what you want for Christmas?" said Seymour.

"Dino!" chirped Ike, his stuffed Charlie Brown clenched in his hands.

"Dino? I'm afraid I don't know who that is!" said Santa.

"He means Dino from _The Flintstones_." explained Audrey. "He wants a Dino stuffed animal for Christmas." Aside from _Peanuts, Flintstones_ was his second favorite cartoon, _Tom and Jerry_ being his third.

"Oh, I get it! I get it!" said Santa as he laughed jollily. He then asked little Ike "Anything else you'd like Santa to bring you?"

"No." Ike replied.

Seymour and Audrey both looked at each other and laughed.

"That's all right. Audrey and I are going to get him some presents too." said Seymour.

* * *

After talking with Santa, the Krelborns all left the mall and went home so that Seymour could finish decorating the tree. They drove back in Audrey's Ferrari and listened to the radio, which was now playing songs such as "It's The Most Wonderful Time of the Year", "Santa Baby", and "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree". Per usual, Seymour and Audrey sang along, until they got home.

After getting home, Audrey finished fixing dinner, and Ike was playing in the living room with his Charlie Brown dolls whilst watching some cartoons on TV. First, it was _Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer_ then it was _A Charlie Brown Christmas_.

"Hey, Ike. Look! That's Charlie Brown!" said Seymour, who had been watching TV with Ike.

"Chawee Bwown!"

Meanwhile, Audrey was fixing a chicken and steamed vegetables for dinner and listening to some Christmas music on the radio. Bing Crosby's "White Christmas" was playing when the telephone rang. Seymour then walked into the kitchen.

"I'll get it!" he said. He then picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Seymour! I just called you so that I could have a little getaway!" This was Arthur. A loud baby's cry could be heard in the background.

"Oh hey, Arthur! Why do you want a getaway?"

"Oh! Mari's gotten tired of tending to little Claire and so now I guess I'm in charge of her."

"Well, she's only a month old, with colic. Babies like that are often very hard to handle."

"I know," said Arthur, who then added "In that case, little Claire's not going to grow up to be a masochist! Colicky babies are often in a lot of pain."

"Well don't worry! She'll grow out of it soon, I'm sure! I mean, Ike had his moments and he still does sometimes, but he was nonetheless a fairly easy baby to deal with when he was little."

"I have to go!" said Arthur anxiously. He then hung up on Seymour. Seymour tried to say something, but then he realized Arthur hung up on him, so he went to talk to Audrey.

"How's Arthur and Mari doin'?" asked Audrey.

"Oh, they're having trouble with their baby. Just be thankful that Ike wasn't too bad!"

"Yes, well hopefully, this little boy or girl won't be too bad either." said Audrey as she rubbed her five-month-pregnant stomach.

"Yeah. Well, we have another four months to find out." replied Seymour.

Seymour and Audrey continued to talk for a couple of hours until dinner was ready. Seymour went over to get Ike and he turned off the TV, which was now playing _It's_ _a Wonderful Life_.

"Hungwee!"

"I know you are, Ikey. We're going to have some dinner in just a bit!"

* * *

A week later, Christmas Day arrived. Seymour, Audrey, and Ike all woke up early to open their presents. Ike got a stuffed _Flintstones_ Dino from Santa (Seymour really got it for him, but since Ike was just a little kid, he was pretending that Santa got him the toy instead), as well as some Tom and Jerry dolls. Audrey got Ike the book _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_. Seymour got a new lamp from Audrey, and he had also given her a necklace.

Later on that afternoon, Ike played with his new stuffed animals, including his Charlie Brown, and Tom and Jerry dolls. Audrey prepared the Christmas ham along with mashed potatoes and gravy, Brussels sprouts, buttered carrots, and pumpkin pie for dessert.

Later on, Maude, Harry, Carl, Judy, Arthur, Marianne, and 1 month old Claire all came by for dinner. Also present was Marianne's mentally disabled brother, Frankie.

"Merry Christmas, Seymour and Audrey!" said Arthur as he shook Seymour's hand.

"Same to you!" said Seymour.

"Don't forget about Ike!" chimed in Audrey. "He is, after all, your nephew! Well, technically, he's your cousin in law, but I think he looks up to you and Mari as aunt and uncle."

"Merry Christmas!" said Maude as she picked Ike up and kissed his cheek.

"Gamma!" squealed Ike.

"Come here, Ikey!" said Harry as he gently took his baby nephew from Maude's hands. He then sat on the sofa with Ike and started bouncing him up and down, whilst doing goofy Elvis impressions and singing "Blue Christmas."

"Hey, Harrison." said Audrey as she ruffed Harry's hair and sat next to him. "When are you ever gonna get out of your little 'stuck in the 50s' phase?"

"Never," replied Harry. "I'm going to be singing 'Hound Dog' for the rest of my life!"

"Good luck with that!" joked Audrey, who then went over to join the rest of the family, who were now fawning over Claire. Harry and Ike went over to join them as well.

"Aww. She looks just like Arthur, and she has your eyes!" said Audrey.

"Yes, she's a charmer." replied Marianne. "But she's also a handful!"

"Well, just give her a few months, sweetie." chimed in Judy. "Colic usually only last for the first three to four months of a baby's life. I remember when you had it when you were a baby, and it only lasted a short amount of time."

" _I_ had colic as a baby?" asked Marianne surprised. "I guess it must run in the family."

Meanwhile, Seymour had gone to turn the TV on for Frankie, who was enjoying staring at the TV and randomly flipping the channels.

"Hey, Frank. I think we're going to start opening gifts in a little bit if you want to join us." said Carl as he approached his son.

"Oh. Kay." replied Frankie. Even though Frankie was 24 years old - which was two years younger than Audrey and Marianne - he still had the cognitive impairment level of a six year old, and needed 24/7 care. While Frankie lived in a group home in Brunswick, NJ, he always saw his parents for every holiday and birthday.

"Who wants to open presents?" said Seymour, calling everyone over near the couch where the tree was set up and there were presents stacked on top of each other.

Everyone crowded over toward the Christmas tree and started helping themselves to some gifts.

A few hours later, everyone sat down to an amazing Christmas dinner and talked with each other. It was a grand old time.

"Hey, Audrey. We never did talk about baby number two! When's that going to happen." Maude asked her daughter.

"Oh, probably not until mid April." replied Audrey. "I sort of feel like it'll be a girl, and I'm sure you would love to have a granddaughter."

"I'm kind of hoping for another boy, and I think Ike wouldn't mind having a little brother." chimed in Seymour.

Audrey then remembered something that was completely off topic from what she had been talking about.

"Oh! I forgot about the Martinelli's!" she said to herself. She then went to open the refrigerator door and she got out a bottle of Martinelli's, which she served for her family members. She even poured some in a little cup for Ike. When that was all finished, she went to sit back down in her seat.

"Anyone want to make a toast?" she asked.

"Oh, yes!" said everyone in unison.

"Count me in!" chirped Seymour.

So everyone, except for Ike who just glugged his whole drink down, raised their glasses and made a toast.

"Merry Christmas!" said Audrey joyfully. "And here's to a prosperous '66!"

 **YAY! I love happy endings to chapters, don't you? And yes, you can tell Audrey is pregnant with her and Seymour's second child, in which the next chapter will be about the birth of their new baby. By this point, Ike will be 22 months old and will probably even have a bigger part in the next chapter. I also liked the idea of having the Dentons and Krelborns all together for the holidays. I hope anyone who read through this enjoyed it so far, and I'm sure you will enjoy it even more as it progresses.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So here I am with Chapter 5! Personally, I've been super excited to write this chapter ever since I came up with the idea of an "LSoH" fanfic. Ike is almost 2 in this chapter, so he will be a bit more active and mature than in some of the previous chapters. Patrick Martin, the License and Marketing executive in the film, makes a brief appearance too. Just sit back, relax, and enjoy Chapter 5!**

Chapter 5: My Girl

"Tag! You it!" yelled two year old Ronnie as he put a hand on Ike's back. They were both in Seymour and Audrey's front yard, playing tag. Ike ran around the front yard, chasing Ronnie in circles. He then put his arm on Ronnie's back.

"You it, Wonnie!"

Ronnie chased Ike inside his house. Ike managed to run all the way into his room, while Ronnie slipped after running into the front door of the Krelborns' home. He did not cry, though.

"Well, well, well, Ronnie. Have you and my Ike been playing nice out there?" said Seymour as he came from the living room.

"Mm-hmm!" said Ronnie as he looked up at Seymour and nodded his head. That's when Ike came running out of his room and over to where Seymour and Ronnie were standing.

"Hi, Dada!"

"Hey, Ike!" said Seymour as he picked Ike up and held him on his hip. "Now, you and Ronnie play nice and don't fight, ok?"

Ike and Ronnie both nodded in response.

Seymour then turned to Ronnie and said "Ronnie, your mother should be home in five minutes. I doubt if she would be happy if she found out that you and Ike weren't being nice to each other."

"We been good." Ronnie told Seymour.

"Well, good. I'm glad." said Seymour, who then put Ike down. He then went back into the living room and sat back on the couch to watch _The Ed Sullivan Show_ with Audrey, who was now very obviously nine months pregnant. Actually, she was a week past her due date. Ike and Ronnie followed Seymour into the family room. Ike climbed onto the couch and casually plopped himself onto Audrey's belly.

"Woah! Careful there, Ikey! You don't want to hurt your little brother or sister now, do you?"

"No!" chirped Ike.

That's when a puddle of water splashed onto the floor.

"Oh! Ugh!" Audrey grunted, whilst clutching her stomach. Ike just sat there on the couch, not really sure what was going on with his mother.

"Hang in there, Audrey! I'm calling up Desmond and Molly right away! Then I'm going to drive you to the hospital!" said Seymour as he picked up the phone. He then called Desmond and Molly's home phone.

"Hello?" This was Desmond.

"Hey! Audrey's water just broke and I'm going to take her to the hospital! And I was wondering if you and Molly could watch Ike!"

"Why, certainly!"

"Ok! Oh! And Ike's friend, Ronnie is at the house, too! But he's only going to be there for a few minutes! His mother will pick him up soon!"

"Sounds great!"

With that, Desmond hung up. A few seconds later, the doorbell ringing could be heard. Seymour ran and answered it. It was Desmond and Molly.

"Hi!" said both Desmond and Molly in unison.

"Hey!" said Seymour in a rushed voice. "I'm taking Audrey to the hospital right now."

"Oh, all right!" said Molly. "Call us and let us know how Audrey and the baby are doing!"

"Will do!" said Seymour, who then went to go get Audrey. They both said goodbye to Ike and Ronnie, and then Seymour carried her into their garage. Desmond and Molly helped them some. Molly opened the front seat door for Audrey, while Seymour and Desmond carefully placed her into the front seat. Luckily, Audrey was still strong enough to buckle her own seat belt. After saying goodbye to Desmond and Molly, Seymour and Audrey raced to the hospital.

Desmond and Molly went back over to where Ike and Ronnie were wrestling on the couch in the family room. The doorbell rang again. Molly went and answered it, with Ike and Ronnie following behind. It was Ronette.

"Mama!" yelled Ronnie.

"Why, hey there, Ronnie! How was playing with Ike?" said Ronnie as she picked him up and held him on her hip.

Ronnie didn't answer. Ronette then turned to Molly and said, "Hello, I'm Ronette. I'm a friend of Seymour and Audrey's and I'm picking up my son, Ronnie because we're getting lunch with my husband."

"Hi. Molly. Nice to meet you." said Molly as she shook Ronette's hand.

Desmond walked over to where Molly was standing.

"Hello. I'm Desmond. I'm Molly's brother. We're watching Ike while Seymour and Audrey go to the hospital so that Audrey can have her baby."

"Oh! I was wondering where they were!" said Ronette. "Well, send my prayers out to Audrey and the baby!"

"No worries!" said Desmond and Molly together.

Ike toddled over to the front door and said "Bye-bye, Wonnie!" and waved.

"Bye!" Ronnie said to Ike. He too waved.

Molly closed the front door and then she and Desmond went over with Ike back into the living room. Seymour had left the TV on. Desmond picked up the remote and changed the channel to "Looney Tunes". That's when the telephone rang.

"That must be Seymour." said Desmond.

"Yes, I'm sure," replied Molly. "I'll get it."

So Molly picked up the phone and answered it. Sure enough, it was Seymour.

"Hey Molly!"

"Hi! How are Audrey and the baby doing?"

"Audrey had to go into induced labor. It could take up to three hours. I really hope things go well. She doesn't want me in the room with her so..."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I'm going to McDonalds to kill some time. Then I might go for a little walk around the strip mall."

"Well, all right! Call me back soon and let me know how Audrey does and if the baby's healthy!"

"I will!" said Seymour as he hung up the telephone. He then went to the doctor's office to check in with a nurse and tell her that he was going to McDonald's and then to the strip mall.

* * *

So Seymour went to McDonalds and ordered a coke, some French fries, and a cheeseburger. He was really worried about Audrey and the baby, but he tried not to think about it too much. He overheard the Beatles song "Help!" playing in the record machine, thinking that the song fit the mood he was in today. Just then, he heard someone say his name.

"Seymour Krelborn?"

A man in about his early-to-mid thirties walked towards where Seymour was seated. He had slicked back dark hair and grey-blue eyes. He was wearing a top hat with a suit and tie.

"H-How do you know my name?" asked Seymour nervously.

The man looked down at him and smiled.

"Remember a few years ago when I wanted to sell your plant all across America? You didn't want to do it. You turned down my offer."

"Oh! Yeah! How could I ever forget? And what was your name again?"

"Patrick Martin."

"Hey, Patrick!" said Seymour as he got up to shake Patrick's hand. "Long time, no see!"

"I know," Patrick told Seymour. He then asked "You wouldn't mind if I sat with you, now would you?"

"No. Go ahead! I'm almost done with my food, but I'll stay and talk to you as long as you'd like!"

So Patrick and Seymour caught up and talked for a couple of hours. Soon, Seymour began to talk about how Audrey was in the hospital in induced labour with their second child and how she was ten days before her due date.

"Wow! That must be really stressful!" Patrick exclaimed. "I remember when Spencer was born. He was born a month before his due date. Was often very ill during the first few months of his life. No one thought he was going to live to see his first birthday. But look at him now! He'll be three next month and he's very happy and healthy. Now Cecilia and I are expecting our second child, but he or she won't be due for another three months." Spencer was the young son of Patrick and his wife, Cecilia.

"Wow! That's very sweet." Seymour replied. "I would love to meet your wife and children someday!"

"Yes," replied Patrick. "Cecilia is such a nice lady, and Spencer is just one of the sweetest kids you'll ever meet."

"Yes. You would love my Ike. He's the cutest little boy ever. He'll be two in a couple of months, and he's beginning to look more and more like me every day."

"Wow!" exclaimed Patrick.

"Yes," said Seymour, who then added "Well, I guess I better get going."

"Yes. Was so great talking to you. Come by and visit me at the home office sometime!"

"Yes! Sure!" said Seymour.

* * *

After Patrick and Seymour said their goodbyes to each other, Seymour drove himself back to the hospital. He checked in with the nurse at the office and then sat in a chair. He could hear Simon and Garfunkel's "Sounds of Silence" on the radio. He hummed and sang some of the words to himself.

" _Hello darkness, my old friend_

 _I've come to talk with you again_

 _Because a vision softly creeping_

 _Left its seeds while I was sleeping_

 _And the vision that was planted in my brain_

 _Still remains_

 _Within the sounds of silence"_

Not that the song made him think about Audrey or anything, but Seymour just really liked the song and decided to sing it to himself. He read the newspaper for the remainder of the time he waited in the hospital, until Dr. Norma finally called him in.

"Mr. Krelborn?"

Seymour jumped from his seat at the mentioning of his name.

"How's Audrey doing? How's the baby? Is it a boy or a girl?!"

"Audrey's well, but she's also quite exhausted. As for the baby, she was born with the umbilical cord wrapped around her neck."

Seymour gasped.

"But fear not," said Dr. Norma. "The baby was very lucky not to have died or had a birth defect. I unwrapped that cord as fast as I could and then cut it."

"And you said my baby is a she? Does that mean that it's a girl?!"

"Yes. You and Audrey have a daughter now. Would you like to go and see them?"

"Why, of course! Why wouldn't I want to meet my little girl?!"

With that, Seymour followed Dr. Norma into the birthing room.

* * *

"Seymour?" said Audrey in a weak, squeaky voice. She was cradling a little pink bundle.

"Audrey," began Seymour. "I was so worried about you guys!"

"Ya mean me and the baby?" said Audrey as she handed Seymour the pink bundle. A blonde patch of fuzzy hair could also be seen.

Seymour cradled the newborn baby girl in his arms. When she opened her eyes, he could see that they were a bluish-grey color, to which he predicted that the child would grow up to have brown eyes like his. Seymour thought this because when Ike was born, he had bluish-green eyes, which was fairly close to Audrey's green eyes. Since bluish-grey was darker, Seymour predicted his daughter's eyes to be of a darker color like his.

"Stacy," Seymour whispered to himself whilst holding his daughter.

"Did you just say something?" Audrey asked.

"Stacy." Seymour replied. "How's that for a name?"

"I think it's a beautiful name for a little girl!" Audrey exclaimed meekly.

"Well then," said Seymour. "Stacy it is. Stacy Anne."

"Stacy Anne Krelborn," Audrey thought to herself.

Seymour continued to bond with baby Stacy when he heard yet another song that sounded familiar to him. Immediately, Seymour recognized it as The Temptations' "My Girl". He began to burst in song.

" _I got sunshine on a cloudy day_

 _When it's cold outsi-i-ide, I got the month of May"_

Audrey giggled and said "Well, April more like."

" _I guess you'd say_

 _What can make me feel this way_

 _My girl, my girl, my girl!_

 _Talkin' bout my gi-i-irl!_

 _My girl!_

 _I got so much honey the bees envy me_

 _I got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees_

 _Well I guess you'd say_

 _What can make me feel this way_

 _My girl, my girl, my girl!_

 _Talkin' bout my girl!_

 _My girl!_

 _Oo-oo-oh, Ooh!"_

 _"_ Seymour, do you think that's really necessary?" said Audrey, trying hard not to laugh. Seymour just looked at her and continued to sing.

" _Hey, hey, hey!_

 _Hey, hey, hey!_

 _Ooh yeah!_

 _I don't need no money, fortune or fame_

 _I got all the riches baby, one man can claim_

 _Well, I guess you'd say_

 _What can make me feel this way_

 _My girl, my girl, my girl!_

 _Talkin' bout my little girl!_

 _My girl!_

 _I got sunshine on a cloudy day with my Stacy!_

 _I love my Stacy because she is my girl!_

 _Talkin' bout, talkin' bout, talkin' bout my Stacy!"_

 _"_ Oh, Seymour! You never cease to amaze me! We surely do have beautiful children!" chirped Audrey.

"Yes. Now our small family of three is now a family of four." replied Seymour.

"Who knows? Maybe if we're lucky, we will have a family of five!"

"Or six even!" That's when Seymour thought to himself. He then told Audrey, "Hey. What do you say we call up Desmond and Molly and invite them and Ike over here to stop by and see the baby?"

"That is not a bad idea!" replied Audrey. "Plus, I'm sure Ike would absolutely love to meet his new little sister."

So Seymour went back into the nurse's office and called his home phone. Molly answered it.

"Seymour? Is that you?"

"Yes! It's me!"

"Is everything alright? How's Audrey? Is the baby healthy?"

"As a matter of fact, yes! Audrey is doing well, but she is still very tired. The baby's doing really good as well."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl! We've named her Stacy Anne."

"Aww. How wonderful!"

"Yes. I was just wondering if you and Desmond wanted to bring Ike by so that he can meet his new baby sister."

"Oh, certainly! We will be there in about seven minutes."

"Sounds great! Thank you!"

Seymour then handed the baby over to Audrey and told her that Desmond, Molly, and Ike would all be coming shortly.

* * *

"Hey there, Ikey." said Audrey as her son got up in bed with her. "Ike, this is your little sister, Stacy."

"Tacey?" Ike said meekly.

"Yes," Audrey replied. "Now, would you like to hold her?"

Ike nodded his head yes and Audrey gave him the pink bundle to hold.

Ike held Stacy for a few minutes and looked at her. Stacy opened her eyes and then tried to touch Ike's nose, to which Seymour and Audrey giggled.

"Ike, why don't you let Molly and Desmond take turns holding Stacy?" said Seymour.

"Okay!" Ike chirped.

So Seymour carefully took the baby girl from Ike's hands and then handed her over to Molly.

"Aww. She is just the sweetest thing! Looks just like you, Audrey!"

"Yes. Thank you very much."

That's when Desmond chimed in, "How cute. Ike is like a mini version of Seymour, and it's already pretty obvious that Stacy is a mini version of you, Audrey!"

Audrey chuckled and said "Thanks, Desmond. I'm sure I'll still be gettin' that when Stacy's older."

That's when Stacy began to cry in Desmond's arms.

"Uh-oh. I think little Stacy here wants her mother." Desmond said as he handed Stacy back over to her mother.

"Oh! Thank you, Desmond." said Audrey. She then hushed Stacy by rocking her gently. Ike happily pet her blonde, fluffy head. After a couple of minutes, Stacy quieted down. Audrey kissed the baby girl on the forehead and said "Welcome to the world, Stacy Anne Krelborn."

 **YAY! IT'S A GIRL! Now, I had some trouble outlining it because I was trying hard not to make it sound too similar to Ike's birth chapter. You might remember the "Welcome to the world." quote from the first chapter about Ike being born. I almost didn't use that because again, I thought it would make part of this chapter seem too similar to the first one. But I couldn't think of any better endings, so I stuck with this one. I can't wait to get further into Ike and Stacy's lives. Oh yeah, about Stacy: You will love her when she's older. She should be a fun character to write about alongside Ike.**

 **Ok, so next chapter will have nothing to do with the Krelborns, but will instead be about the 6-year-old nephew of Orin Scrivello, named Anthony. The whole idea of this story is that Anthony wants to be a dentist, and quite shockingly, a sadist just like his uncle. Thank you for stopping by and I hope everyone who read this has a nice day! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**All right! So now I am on Chapter 6 of "AitF". I sure am making progress! Now, I know I mentioned this earlier, but Seymour and his family are not in this chapter at all, nor are they even mentioned. Arthur Denton is shown in the beginning of this chapter briefly though, and Marianne and his daughter, Claire are mentioned as well. This chapter is about Orin's nephew, Anthony, and how he says he wants to be a sadist like his father and uncle. Also, his rebellion against his mother, which gets him into trouble at the end of the chapter (:O you might wanna stay tuned for that). Rest assured though, next chapter will be centered around the Krelborns. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I bring you *drumroll* Chapter 6!**

Chapter 6: Dirty Little Minds

Arthur Denton was once again in the waiting room of the dentist that used to belong to the infamous Orin Scrivello. He was wearing the same outfit he wore the first time he met Orin; A dark grayish-brown suit and a red tie. Arthur was rocking back and forth in his chair, whistling The Beatles' "Yellow Submarine", when a man who looked remarkably like Orin, but had brown eyes and a mustache, came into the waiting room and shouted "Next!"

Arthur stood up on his chair and shouted "Me! I've been waiting! My name's Arthur Denton! I am next!". He then hopped off of his chair and looked the man named Carlos in the eye.

"You know, you remind me of..."

"Shut up!" Carlos cut him off.

"Anyway, I want another long, slow root canal! I haven't had one since a month before my kid was born!"

"I said SHUT UP!"

"Yessir!"

Arthur followed Carlos into a dental room. He then caught a glimpse of a little boy, who was reading "Spider Man" comics. He was presumably Carlos's son. He looked to be about six or seven, maybe eight at his oldest.

The boy, who seemed to not take any notice of Arthur, told Carlos "Daddy, can I go into the waiting room and read my comics?"

"Yeah, I suppose." said Carlos as he shooed the boy, who ran into the waiting room.

As Arthur got himself situated and seated in the dental chair, he began to tell Carlos about how a friend of his recommended him and told him that Carlos was Orin's older brother. He also talked about his relationship with Marianne and his baby daughter, Claire.

"Oh, my little Claire! She's nearing ten months old. She doesn't talk quite yet, but she can sit and crawl!"

"Quit talking!" yelled Carlos.

That's when Arthur began to talk about how Claire had colic the first three months of her life and how he and Marianne were often taking turns calming her and watching over her. He also said that she probably wouldn't grow up to be a masochist.

"But oh well. Maybe if Mari and I have another baby, he or she will end up masochistic. Anyway, I watched _Endless Summer_ for the twentieth time yesterday."

That's when Carlos held a sharp dental tool up to Arthur's mouth and told him to say ah, to which Arthur let out a loud, long "AAAAHHHH!"

Meanwhile, the little boy who was in the dental room when Arthur walked in, was in the middle of skimming through his comics when he heard Arthur's screams. His name was Anthony, and he was Carlos' son. He was six years old, and ever since he had turned five a over a year and a half ago, he had this shocking burning desire to be a sadistic dentist like his father and uncle. One thing Anthony really liked to do was take stuffed animals and pretend that they were real and torture them. That's exactly what happened when Anthony found a Raggedy Andy doll lying on the floor. After snatching the doll in his hands, he looked at it straight in the eyes and started talking to it.

"You know, when I grow up, I'm gonna be like my daddy and my uncle Orin. You'll see why in just a few seconds!"

With that, he snatched a pen from the front office and went back over to where he was sitting. He then picked Raggedy Andy up and pretended that he was giving him a root canal with the pen.

"Now," began Anthony. "Say 'ah'."

"AAAHHHH!" Anthony screamed, he was pretending that this came from Raggedy Andy.

"Help me! Somebody help me, please!"

"Shut up, Andy!" Anthony said, pretending he was talking to Raggedy Andy.

After a couple of minutes, Arthur was done with his appointment. Anthony saw him being chased out of the building by Carlos.

"I'm telling all my friends about you, because you are something special!" said Arthur.

"Shut the hell up!"

Carlos pushed Arthur outside the dentist and then slammed the door on him. He then said to himself "What a sicko!"

"Daddy?"

Carlos looked down at his son, who was holding the Raggedy Andy doll in his left hand and the pen in his right.

"Gimme that pen!" Carlos scolded his son as he snatched the pen from him, putting it back where it belonged. "You're almost seven! You're old enough to know that stealing gets you in trouble!"

"But I didn't steal it!" whined Anthony. "I was just borrowing it. I wanted to pretend I was giving Raggedy Andy a root canal, like you and uncle Orin do! Anyway, can I take Raggedy Andy home with me?"

Carlos thought to himself for a moment, then he told his son "I suppose."

"Yay, daddy!" squealed Anthony as he embraced his father.

* * *

One month later, Anthony was in his room, sleeping. He woke up to a cat's meow. It was the loudest he had ever heard a cat meow. He then heard menacing laughter which sounded like it was coming from his father. Anthony tried to go back to sleep for a few minutes, when he heard police sirens. He jumped out of bed and ran into the hallway, and then outside of his house. His mother, Scarlet was outside crying and screaming to Carlos "I hate you! I hate you! And I hope you burn in hell!"

The next door neighbor, an elderly woman named Velma, was crying and saying "Oh, Fifi! My poor cat! I should've never let you go outside!"

"Mama! What's going on?!" Anthony asked his mother. He then gasped with horror as he saw his father being coaxed into the police car. "W-Why is daddy being arrested?!"

"Tony! It's three in the morning! What are you doing out here?!" yelped Scarlet, who took no notice of her son up until he asked her why his dad was being taken away by police.

"I heard noises," began Anthony. "And I heard a cat meowing. Then I heard daddy laughing. I tried going back to bed for a bit, but then I heard sirens, so I woke up again."

"Well, try getting back to sleep, Tony. I'll explain everything to you in the morning." said Scarlet as she gently shooed Anthony back into the house.

"But didn't you just say it was morning?!" Anthony asked his mother, but she didn't answer, so Anthony just went back to his room to sleep.

* * *

"Do you really want to know why daddy got arrested last night?" Scarlet asked Anthony at the breakfast table the next morning.

"Yes!" Anthony demanded.

"I wanna know too!" This came from Anthony's two year old brother, Wayne.

Scarlet rolled her eyes and said "When you're older, Wayne. Why don't I take you into the living room and you can watch some TV while I talk to Tony." She then took Wayne out of his booster seat and took him upstairs into the living room. Shortly afterwards, she came back into the dining room to talk to Wayne.

"So, you gonna tell me why daddy got arrested?"

Scarlett explained to the seven year old how his father would often get annoyed by Velma's cat's constant meowing and how last night, he allegedly snuck out of the house and into her front yard, where the cat was sleeping on the rug mat. He killed the cat by choking it, beating it to death, and by slitting its throat. The cat's crying and daddy's laughing woke Velma up from a deep sleep and she ran outside of her house to see what all the ruckus was about. She freaked out, having had discovered that her cat was dead and that daddy killed it, because in all the years that she had been the Scrivellos' neighbor, she had no idea he was a bad person. She finally managed to call the police on daddy, and he was arrested within minutes of their arrival.

"You know what, mama?" said Anthony after Scarlet was finished telling him the story.

"What?"

"When I grow up, I'm gonna be a sadist just like daddy! And uncle Orin, too! I'll kill people, I'll kill animals! I'm also gonna ride in the police car and live in jail. Oh, it'll be so much fun!"

Hearing Anthony say this shocked Scarlet.

"Tony! Do you even know what a sadist is?!"

"Yeah, a person who likes to hurt other people. I wanna hurt people."

"Really?! And you want to live in prison for the rest of your life?!"

"Prison sounds kinda fun, actually!"

"Prison is NOT fun! You have to sleep in this teeny tiny room, even smaller than our dining room. You get cold, disgusting meals. You're locked up, and people have to watch you and make sure you don't escape. It is not very much fun at all. Trust me."

"But you've never been arrested before, so you don't know!"

"Trust me, Tony. I've heard about what life is like in jail cells for criminals before, so I pretty much know what I'm talking about!"

"But why, though?"

"I'm not going to get into that," Scarlet told Anthony. "Why don't you go in the living room with your brother and watch TV, ok?"

So Anthony just rolled his eyes and went into the living room to join Wayne, who was watching _Captain Kangaroo_. Anthony snatched the remote control from the couch and changed the channel to _Gilligan's Island_ , to which Wayne started screaming so loud, neither one of the boys could hear "The Ballad of Gilligan's Isle."

"What's going on in here?!" Scarlet's voice could be heard as she ran into the living room to see what Wayne's screaming was about.

"Tony change my channew!" Wayne cried.

Scarlet glared at her older son as she held and tried to calm Wayne.

"I-I just wanted to see if _Gilligan's Island_ was on. Besides, Wayne's show was already almost over."

"You know, you could have asked Wayne 'Hey, do you mind if I change the channel so I can see if my show is on?', then maybe he wouldn't have gotten so upset."

"Ok. So now we're both arguing, and it's been two minutes since I changed the channel, so you might wanna stop yelling at me before this goes on for much longer and I end up missing my show!"

"You know what? Since you just sassed at me, you don't get to watch any TV for the rest of the day! If you keep runnin' your mouth, you're going to lose your privileges for another day!"

"But mama, I..."

"That's two days!"

Anthony stomped his feet and said "Dammit!"

"That's a whole week! In fact, I might just ground you for a week as well!"

"FINE! GO AHEAD! SEE IF I CARE!"

And with that, Anthony stormed down to his room and slammed his door. Scarlet followed behind him. She was still holding Wayne, who had by now quit crying.

"Mama, Why Tony be mean?"

"Oh, he's just having a rough day, that's all."

"Can I be mean too?"

"No! You are not going to grow up to be anything like daddy or uncle Orin, and neither is Tony."

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" yelled Anthony from inside his room.

"You know what, Tony?! Why don't you just take a few deep breaths and think about how you can avoid getting in trouble like that in the future!"

"CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Anthony teased, to which Scarlet just walked away with Wayne.

Anthony lay in his bed, thinking about how the next week would be without any TV time or play time. He then caught a glimpse of his Raggedy Andy doll, which was on the floor next to his bed. He picked it up and pretended that he was Carlos and that Andy was Velma's cat, and he acted like he was beating him to death. While having his fun, Anthony also decided to sing "The Ballad of Gilligan's Isle" at the top of his lungs, and off key.

" _Just sit right back and you'll hear a tale_

 _"A tale of a fateful trip!_

 _"That started from this tropic port_

 _"Aboard this tiny ship!"_

"ANTHONY CEDRICK SCRIVELLO! YOU QUIT BEING DRAMATIC AND MAKING A BUNCH OF RUCKUS THIS INSTANT!" yelled Scarlet from the living room. But Anthony did not hear her, and continued to sing.

 _"The mink was a mighty sailin' man_

 _"The skipper brave and sure!_

 _"Five passengers set sail that day for a three hour tour!_

 _"A three hour tour!"_

That's when a knock on Anthony's door could be heard. Then his mother's voice, yelling "Tony! Don't make me come in there!" Anthony went to lock his bedroom door, then resumed to his singing.

 _"The weather started getting rough_

 _"The tiny ship was tossed!_

 _"If not for the courage of the fearless crew the minnow would be lost!_

 _"The minnow would be lost!"_

"Tony!" Scarlet was now banging on the door, but after a few seconds, she gave up. "Fine. If you're not gonna answer me, I'll just leave you alone!"

 _"The ship set ground on the shore of this uncharted desert isle_

 _"With Gilligan, the skipper too!_

 _"The millionaire and his wife_

 _"The movie star, the professor and Mary Ann_

 _"Here on Gilligan's Isleeee!"_

 **All right! So I have Chapter 6 of my fanfic finished. You can really see how much of a rebel Anthony really is. Wayne will also grow up to be malicious and rebellious too, but not as bad as Anthony. Yes, you are going to see both Anthony and Wayne in later chapters, and you will notice how Anthony's crude behavior worsens as he ages.**

 **Ok, so next chapter will take place 2 1/2 years after the events of this chapter, which will be exciting because I'll get to write about Ike and Stacy when they are 4 almost 5 and 2 almost 3, respectively. It takes place during the Easter holiday in 1969, and it involves an egg hunt and hyper kids. One thing I'm particularly excited for about this chapter is introducing more of my younger OCs. Of course Ike and Stacy Krelborn will both be in it. Ronnie's in it, as well as Claire and Patrick Martin's two kids, etc. Audrey and Marianne's families will be in it as well. :)**

 **Credit to S. Snowflake for always stopping by for a review and giving me good feedback. Also, for giving me ideas for future chapters and such. (I also try to come up with some on my own)**

 **-Emra1234**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Here's Chapter 7! I'm actually very excited about this chapter because it takes place in 1969, so Ike and Stacy are both older in this chapter then they were in previous chapters. Respectively, Ike is two months away from turning 5, while Stacy is a couple of weeks shy of her 3rd birthday. You will also get to know some of the other children, such as Arthur and Marianne's daughter, Claire. Ronnie is also in it, as well as Patrick Martin's two children and Christopher and Crystal's children. I hope you enjoy my creativity! :-)**

Chapter 7: The Not So Egg-stravagant Easter

"Oh, Seymour! Isn't this exciting? We're having another night to ourselves?"

"I know, Audrey. We haven't done that since a couple of weeks ago!"

That's when a knock on the door could be heard. Seymour went to answer it. It was their four-year-old son, Ike, who now harbored a pair of nerdy glasses like his father.

"Mama! Daddy! There's a mouse in the house! You have to kill it!"

Audrey let out a loud gasp, while Seymour calmly asked Ike "All right. Where is the mouse?"

"In the kitchen!" the four year old quickly replied.

Ike then ran into the kitchen, with Seymour and Audrey following behind him. The kids' babysitter, a girl of about 15-16 named Irene, and Stacy were both standing in the living room, sly smiles suppressing their faces. Seymour searched everywhere he could in the kitchen for the mouse. After about four minutes, Seymour told everyone "I give up! The mouse must be hiding somewhere else right now!"

Just then, two year old Stacy blurted out "Apwil Fools!"

Seymour gave his daughter a glare and then picked her up and told her "Stacy, that's probably the umpteenth time you've made an April Fools joke today!"

Audrey and Ike both laughed, as did Irene.

"That was Irene's idea!" said Ike to his mother.

"Really, Ike?" replied Audrey.

Ike nodded his head yes.

"Fooled you daddy!" screeched Stacy in Seymour's ear.

"Okay! Okay, Stacy! I know you did. You don't have to scream in my ear about it!" said Seymour as put Stacy down.

"Can't get anything past these two!" whispered Audrey in Seymour's ear.

"Nope! You sure can't!" replied Seymour.

"Well, have fun at _Sweet Charity_!" said Irene, who then added "It's opening night, so the theatre might be a little crowded, ya know!"

"Oh! That's all right! We don't care!" said Audrey.

That's when Ike gave each of his parents a hug around the waist and said "Bye-bye, mama! Bye daddy!" He then ran over to where Irene and Stacy were standing.

"Good bye, Ike." said Seymour and Audrey in unison. Audrey went over and picked Stacy up, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, Stacy. Now you and your brother be good for Irene, ok?"

"Yes, mama!" chirped Stacy. "Bye-bye!"

Irene, Stacy and Ike all said bye to Audrey and Seymour once more before they left. Shortly afterwards, Ike asked Irene "Can me and Stacy watch TV?'"

"I don't see why not." replied Irene. Stacy then went into her and Ike's room and got out a Howdy Doody doll. She then went to join her big brother on the couch. The kids had both requested _Pink Panther_ , so Irene turned on the TV and flipped channels, until she got to _Pink Panther_.

Meanwhile, Seymour and Audrey were driving to the movie theater to watch _Sweet Charity_ , and talking about their plans for Easter. The Fifth Dimensions' "Age of Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In" was playing on the radio in the background.

"Well, we could have an egg hunt at our house." said Seymour.

"Great idea! And we can invite our friends, and Ike's friends and Stacy's friends. It'll be so much fun!" Audrey replied with glee. "My ma and Harry will also be in town, and Harry's girlfriend is coming. My Uncle Carl and Aunt Judy are also coming as well."

So Seymour and Audrey continued to talk about it during the rest of their drive.

* * *

Five days later, Easter arrived. Ike and Stacy woke up fairly early and ran into the living room to find their Easter baskets filled with candy. Seymour and Audrey woke up too.

"The Easter bunny came!" screeched Ike with joy.

"Yes," said Seymour. "And he gave you a lot of candy, too."

"What're the baskets for? Are we gonna have an egg hunt soon?"

"Of course we are, Ikey!" said Audrey. "That's what we do every Easter. Only this year will be more exciting because some of your friends are gonna come over and daddy's gonna set up a nice, fun egg hunt for you guys!"

"Yay!" This came from Stacy.

Audrey then went to her and Seymour's room and presented the kids with a package. The package seemed to be moving.

"What's inside?" asked Ike. "And why is it moving?"

"Open it. You'll find out soon enough." said Audrey.

So Ike opened up the package, with some help from Stacy. Inside was a ten-week-old beagle puppy.

Upon seeing the puppy, Ike and Stacy's jaws dropped.

"It's a puppy!" said Ike with glee. "Mama! Daddy! Thank you so much! Where did you find it?!"

"They were selling puppies at the pet store!" replied Seymour. "We thought you kids would want a pet, so your mother and I went and decided to get you guys a puppy!"

"This puppy needs a name!" said Ike as he and Stacy played with it some. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

That's when Seymour gently took the puppy from Ike and looked under its parts. The puppy was definitely a boy.

"Hmm! Looks like it is a boy." said Seymour.

"Wet's name it Scampews!" This came from Stacy.

"Aww! I wanted to name it Snoopy!" said Ike dejectedly.

"Well Ike," said Audrey. "Stacy picked first, so the puppy will be named Scampers."

"I like Scampers."

That's when Seymour announced to his family "All right! Let's get this party started!"

"Yay!" said Ike and Stacy in unison.

"Don't mind if I do!" said Audrey. "As a matter of fact, I will start preparing lunch right now!"

Seymour had spent a majority of the morning hiding all 36 colored hard boiled eggs around the house while his kids were still sleeping. The point of this year's Easter egg hunt was that whoever found the most eggs got to take home a chocolate Easter bunny and some jelly beans. Now, he was helping Audrey fix lunch for everyone. There was vegetables with dip, fruit salad, and grilled chicken breast and salmon. For drinks there was wine, and of course, fruit punch for the kids. Audrey had also made homemade brownies for desert and went to the Skid Row bakery to buy some sugar cookies for the party the day before. The kids were still playing with Scampers.

Seymour and Audrey were also having a conversation about who could and couldn't make it to the party.

"Well, the Dentons are coming." said Audrey. "And you know that Mari's parents and the rest of my family is coming."

"That's good," said Seymour. That's when the doorbell rang. Seymour went to answer it. Sure enough, it was Arthur and Marianne Denton with three-year-old Claire.

"Hello Uncle Seymour!" said Claire as she lunged herself onto Seymour's leg.

"Hey, Claire! Easy there, kid! You're gonna make me trip over if you hold onto my leg for much longer."

"Claire! Go easy on your Uncle Seymour, please." said Arthur as he gently pried his hyper daughter off of Seymour's leg. Marianne would've done it, but since she was eight months pregnant, she didn't want to add anymore weight to herself.

"Daddy! Let go of me!" said Claire with a giggle.

That's when Ike and Stacy arrived on the scene.

"Stacy!" screamed Claire, who pounced on Stacy, knocking her down.

"Hi, Claire!" said Stacy, her voice muffled because Claire was smothering her.

"Claire. Stacy can't breathe." giggled Ike.

"Uh-oh!" yelped Claire. That's when she stood back up and Ike helped Stacy up from the floor.

"Stacy. Ike just helped you up. What do you say to him?" said Seymour.

"Tank you, Ikey!" said Stacy as she put his arms around him.

"You're welcome, Stace!" replied Ike.

Soon, more people began to arrive. Shortly after the Dentons came to the party, Patrick and Cecilia Martin came, with their two children, five-year-old Spencer and two-year-old Emma. Followed by the Martins was Ron, Ronette, Ronnie, and 14-month-old Ross. Christopher, Crystal, their two daughters, two-year-old Christine and 15-month-old Kirsten came to the party as well. Crystal was also two months pregnant with a third child. Only Clifford and Chiffon didn't come because they had recently moved to New Orleans. Last but not least, Carl and Judy Emery, and Maude and Harry Fulquard came to the party. They were also joined by Harry's girlfriend, Diana. Since the Krelborn house was pretty small, it did get a bit crowded, but some people went outside and talked.

As soon as everyone arrived and got situated, Seymour began to explain the instructions of the Easter egg hunt to the kids. After he was finished, he let the kids start their hunt. The point of the game was that whoever could find the most eggs in 30 minutes won a chocolate Easter bunny. Seymour timed the kids with an hour glass. After 30 minutes was up, Seymour yelled "Ok, kids! Time is up!" and then the kids would tell him how many eggs they found. Claire happened to find 21 eggs, the most out of any of the other kids, and boy was she happy about it.

"I found the most eggs! I found the most eggs!" sang Claire happily as she ran in a circle around Seymour.

"I know. And I need to give you a prize." replied Seymour.

This got Claire even more rowelled up.

"I's gonna get a pwize?!" she asked Seymour, her eyes getting bigger and bigger with all of the excitement she had after hearing that her Uncle Seymour was going to give her a prize for winning an Easter egg hunt.

"Why, of course you are! You're the lucky winner!" With that, Seymour went into the kitchen and then came back with a chocolate bunny and a bag of jelly beans.

"CANDYYY!" screamed Claire with delight. She then wrapped her arms around his waist and said "Tank you, Uncle Seymour!"

"You're welcome, Claire." said Seymour whilst patting Claire on the back.

That's when Arthur and Marianne approached Seymour. Claire told them both that she had won and that Uncle Seymour gave her candy.

"Wow! I'm so proud of you, Claire!" said Arthur as he picked Claire up.

"Just try not to eat so much candy." chimed Marianne, to which Claire scowled at her.

Arthur put Claire down and told her "Why don't you go hang out with your friends while we talk with Uncle Seymour for a bit?"

So Claire ran off to play with the other kids, who were now all outside. Arthur and Marianne began talking to Seymour about Marianne's pregnancy.

"To be fair, I really hope he or she is a masochist like me." said Arthur.

"And even if the baby isn't, I'm sure you'll still love it the same!" teased Marianne.

A few minutes later, Audrey called everyone in for lunch, getting everyone's attention, particularly that of all the kids, who all ran into the house.

* * *

As everyone ate lunch, Judy and Carl were talking to Seymour about Frank.

"We pondered bringing Frankie over here for Easter, but since he doesn't do very well in crowds, we decided not too." Judy told Seymour.

"That's why he wasn't at Arthur and Mari's wedding," chimed in Carl. "We didn't want him to be overwhelmed by all that noise and start acting up."

Seymour chuckled and then replied "Well, from what I remember, the wedding was already bad enough as it was. I mean, that pastor was just MEAN! I remember he yelled at Audrey and told her that she shouldn't have brought Ike to the ceremony because he was crying and disrupting it. And Mari and Arthur were both very shocked!" That's when he heard a ruckus that sounded like it was coming from all of the kids. "And speaking of happy day gone wrong, I need to check on the kiddos real quickly."

Seymour went over to the kiddie table that Audrey had set up for the kids out in the living room, where all of the boys, except for Ike, were having a food fight, Claire was happily ranting to Ike, Stacy, and Christine about the fact that she got the most eggs during the egg hunt, and Emma was sitting down, picking at her food, her cheeks looked really red and flushed, which made her curly blonde hair stand out and look really bright. Little Ross was smearing some cookie crumbs on the floor, along with cousin Kirsten. The ruckus eventually sparked the attention of the other adults. Ron, Ronette, Patrick, and Cecilia caught Ronnie and Spencer wrestling very roughly with each other and scolded them both, but Patrick and Cecilia's attention was soon turned to Emma, who walked over to her parents and told them she didn't feel very good. Arthur and Marianne told Claire that maybe she should wait and have her candy until the next day because of her rowdiness over winning a prize after having the most eggs. Much to their surprise, Claire said "Ok!". They had expected her to have a fit over it. That's when Ike told his parents "I don't like how this party's turning out!"

"Me neither!" chimed in Stacy.

"I wanna go home." cried Christine.

"Well, don't worry Chrissy. We're gonna go home in just a few minutes." said Crystal as she picked Kirsten up from off the floor.

"Great balls of fire!" shouted Harry. "I didn't think Easter would turn out to be this bad!"

"You're telling me." replied Diana sarcastically. "Look at all these crazy kiddies! You're lucky that your little niece and nephew are being pretty well behaved."

"Harrison, did you just quote _Gone With The Wind_?" asked Maude.

"Nope!" retorted Harry. "That was the Jerry Lee Lewis song! And don't even try telling me to get unstuck from the 50s!"

Meanwhile, Patrick and Cecilia were trying to comfort Emma, who was coming down with a fever.

"Mama, daddy? Are we gonna have to go home?" This came from Spencer.

"Yes! You're getting a time out because you fought with Ronnie. Plus, your sister's runnin' a temperature and we have to get her home soon."

Spencer looked up at his mother with bug eyes after having had heard that he was being grounded and that his sister was ill.

After the Martins, Chiffon and Clifford, Crystal and Christopher, Ronette and Ron, and the rest of the kids left, all that was left was the Dentons, Emerys, Fulquards, and Krelborns. Unfortunately, Claire was misbehaving herself.

"I can punch you!" she told Stacy.

"No!" screamed Stacy.

Too late. Claire had already punched Stacy in the nose, hard enough that her nose bled and she was crying. Audrey picked Stacy up to comfort her and wipe her nose off with a hankerchief.

"Claire! Was that very nice?" scolded Judy as she spanked Claire.

Claire just giggled.

"Now, what do you say to Stacy?"

"I'm Sowwy!"

That's when Marianne told Arthur, "I say that Claire should have a time out and not have any candy until Wednesday!"

Hearing this, Claire screamed "NOOOOOOO! I be good! I pwomise!"

"Well, Claire, I'm sorry, but if you wouldn't have punched Stacy, you could have been able to eat all your candy tomorrow." said Marianne angrily. "But since you were bad today, you don't get any till Wednesday." added Judy.

Carl and Arthur did not talk to Claire much because they were both a little bit more lenient with her.

FINALLY, after a few minutes of fighting with Claire, the Dentons left with her after bidding goodbye to the Krelborns. Soon afterward, the Fulquards and Emerys left. After they were gone and Stacy had calmed down, Ike told his parents, "I'm sorry about ruining Easter."

Seymour knelt down to his son's height and told him "Ike Robert Krelborn, it's not your fault that your friends were all fighting. Claire was just being a brat and it got Ronnie and Spencer upset, so they decided to fight over who had the highest number of Easter eggs, since they both wanted to feel like they won as did Claire."

"It wasn't very nice when Claire punched Stacy."

"Yes. She had no right to do that. I sure hope she never acts like that again."

"Hey, it's all over now. You don't need to keep talking about it." This came from Audrey. That's when a thought came to her mind. "Hey! We have some boiled eggs in the fridge. Whaddaya say daddy and I set up another egg hunt for just you and Stacy?!"

"Yay!" screamed Ike and Stacy with delight.

 **Tbh, I'm a LOT happier with this ending than I was with my last one, which let's just say didn't flow as well as this last one. Oh, and yes, Marianne is pregnant again with her and Arthur's second baby. Ike and Stacy playing Howdy Doody, I got that from the "Somewhere that's Green" sequence in the LSoH movie when Audrey and Seymour's clone children were playing that.**

 **I thought it would be a good idea to have Scampers the puppy as an Easter gift for the kids, and Ike wanting to name it after his favorite cartoon dog (who, ironically enough, is also a beagle!)**

 **Claire was a hit in this chapter, but she was also quite mean and bratty! I cannot wait to write about her in later chapters (Don't worry. She won't be half as bad as she was in this chapter, but she'll still maintain her clowny, boisterous personality). She does mature as she gets older, though. In fact, I even have a chapter centered around her as the main character, set when she is five years old. As of now, she's my favorite OC aside from the Krelborn kids. There's so much I love about this character. She may not be a masochist, but she sure is a handful!**

 **True story that the movie** ** _Sweet Charity_** **came out on April Fools 1969. I was on Wikipedia looking at 60s pop culture references so I could add some to my story, and I looked up "Sweet Charity", and saw the release date!**

 **Ok, so the next chapter will be about Ike's first day of kindergarten, and how he is very nervous about starting school. I will also be introducing another former character from the movie, as well as his family. I bet none of you will even guess who it is.**

 **\- Emra1234**


	8. Chapter 8

**All right! Here is chapter 8! So Ike is now 5 and is starting kindergarten. Honestly, I've been waiting to write and introduce this chapter for AGES! Especially introducing another former character from the movie. If anyone happens to notice that something doesn't flow well in the story or any other errors whatsoever, just be honest and I will fix it the best I can. Now on with Chapter 8!**

Chapter 8: First Day of School

"Mama, what are we doing today?"

"We're going to get you registered for Kindergarten. Remember?"

"Oh yeah! But what are we doing later?"

"Later, we are going back home to have dinner, and then you and Stacy are going to bed and you're going to be getting ready for your first day of kindergarten next week."

"What's for dinner?"

"Ike, you ask two many questions!" These conversations were not uncommon with Audrey and her five year old son, Ike, as he was very curious about little things at his age. He was also very smart too. For instance, he had said his first word "Peanuts" when he was only 10 months old, and by the time he was 18 months old, he could speak in full sentences. He had also learned to read when he was only three. Thus, perhaps he could impress his new kindergarten teacher and classmates with his skills.

Once Audrey and Ike arrived at Sunnyside Elementary, they were greeted by a lovely blonde who had slightly longer hair than Audrey and pearly white teeth.

"Hello there! I'm Miss Gold, and I teach kindergarten here at Sunnyside Elementary."

"Hi. I'm Mrs. Krelborn, and this is my son, Ike Krelborn."

Ike hid behind his mother's back and waved to Miss Gold, who then knelt down to Ike's height and started talking to him.

"Hey, Ike! It's all right. I don't bite. You want to come inside my room? I've got toys and books. I also have crayons and paper that you can color with."

Ike's face lit up at the mentioning of there being toys, books, and crayons with paper. He didn't say anything though. That's when Miss Gold offered to give Audrey and Ike a tour of her room. Ike had fun reading through Miss Gold's books and playing with the stuffed animals she had in her room. He even found some paper as well as some crayons and colored pencils on one of the tables. Ike thought he'd draw a picture of an astronaut landing on the moon. He was also now really into space related stuff, thanks to having had watched Neil Armstrong on TV during the summer, and he even talked about being an astronaut when he grew up. After a few minutes, Ike showed his drawing to Audrey and Miss Gold, who were both very impressed.

"Wow! That's a really good drawing! Is that Neil Armstrong?" This came from Miss Gold.

Ike just smiled and nodded his head.

"He loves anything pertaining to space. Heck, now he can sit through '2001: A Space Odyssey' without falling asleep." Audrey explained. She then told Ike "Hey. We should probably get goin' soon so that I can make dinner!"

"Yummy!" said Ike as he jumped up and down. "So what's for dinner?"

Audrey and Miss Gold looked down at him and laughed.

* * *

After going to Ike's new school, Audrey and Ike went to the gas station near their neighborhood, where they ran into Ron, Ronette, Ronnie and Ross.

"Hey, Ike!" said Ronnie happily. "You excited for kindergarten?!"

"Yeah," Ike replied. "But I'm also kinda nervous!"

"Me too."

"Do you have Miss Gold for your teacher?"

"Yeah! My mama took me to see her this morning."

So Audrey, Ron, and Ronette discussed some stuff about their kids. Little Ross was pestering Ronnie and Ike because he wanted to talk to them.

"Ross, why don't you go hang out with mama and daddy while I talk to Ike. Please?"

That's when the 19-month-old old suppressed a giant pour on his face and began to cry. Ross then ran over to Ronette, who then scolded her older son.

"Sorry, mama. I said please!" the five year old replied smugly.

"Well, that's good. I'm glad." said Ronette, who then resumed talking to the adults.

After their brief visit with Ronette and her family, it was sadly time to say goodbye to them. For Ike and Audrey had to go home because Audrey had to start cooking dinner.

* * *

It was the day after Labor Day when Ike started school. He spent most of his breakfast time picking at his cheerios. Meanwhile, Seymour and Stacy were watching _Here's Lucy_ and Audrey was cleaning up the kitchen.

"Ike, you don't want to be late for your first day of school!" Audrey said to her son.

"I know, but I'm not that hungry." the five year old mumbled as he continued to pick at his food.

"Ike, look. I understand you're nervous and everything, but you should try to move a little faster. How about two more bites of cereal before you go brush your teeth."

"Ok." said Ike, reluctantly agreeing to eat at least two more bites of his breakfast.

Once Ike finished getting ready and the bus had arrived at Ike's house, his parents and sister, along with Scampers - who had gotten a lot bigger since Easter, as he was now seven months old - came out and bid goodbye to him as he got on the bus. Ike waved goodbye to his parents

Ike tried looking for a seat on the bus, until he found Ronnie. That's when a friendly young girl, around the same age as Ike, with brown hair approached them.

"Hi. I'm Trina Wilkinson. What's your name?" asked the girl.

"I'm, uh...Ike. Ike Krelborn."

"And I'm Ronnie Williams Junior!"

"Hello, Ike. Hello, Ronnie. Nice to meet you!" chirped Trina. "Do you wanna be friends?"

"Yes. Best friends." replied Ike shyly.

"Friends 'till the end!" said Ronnie enthusiastically.

That's when another little boy, a little bit taller than Ike and Ronnie, with dark brown hair approached them.

"Hello. My name is Wayne Scrivello. I would LOVE to get along with you guys!" said the boy, his tone of voice sounding a bit haughty.

"Hi!" said Ike, Ronnie, and Trina in unison. Wayne sat near the three of them and they all talked throughout the bus ride to Sunnyside Elementary.

* * *

"Good morning, class!"

"Good morning, Miss Gold!"

Miss Gold took class role. When that was over with, she and her class played some getting to know you games, and she even gave her class a writing assignment, where they had to write about one thing they did over the summer in three sentences. After they wrote, they would get up in front of the class and read what they had written down. Ike wrote about how he watched Neil Armstrong land on the moon. His paper read:

 _This summer I saw neel armstron walk on the moon. It was very intresting. It made me want to be an astranot when I grow up._

"Beautiful, Ike!" said Miss Gold after Ike read his essay to the class.

"I saw Neil Armstrong land on the moon too!" piped up a girl named Lauren.

"Me too!" said another boy, Willy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Seymour and Audrey were driving around Skid Row, with Stacy in the back seat. Elvis Presley's "Suspicious Minds" was playing on the radio. They were driving to go get lunch at TGI Fridays. Stacy had randomly blurted out "Wainbow car!"

"Where? Where's the rainbow car, Stacy?" asked Audrey. That's when she saw a glimpse of what looked like a hippie truck. She even heard the guy driving the truck shout "Give peace a chance! Give peace a chance!" while the John Lennon song blasted in the background. There was also some people holding up anti-war posters and shouting "Hell no! We won't go! Hell no! we won't go!"

""They're protesting against the Vietnam War." said Seymour as he continued to drive.

"Ah, yes!" replied Audrey as she turned off the radio. Both him and Audrey also saw some more people, holding up posters with cut-outs of President Johnson's face and shouting "Hey, Hey, LBJ! How many kids did you kill today! Hey, Hey, LBJ! How many kids did you kill today!"

Once the Krelborns arrived at the restaurant and had ordered their food, Seymour saw a couple, the man, who had blond hair and was a bit overweight, looking very familiar to him. Seymour went over and tapped the guy on the shoulder and asked him "Do I know you?"

The man turned around, and seeming to immediately recognize him, said "Why, yes! You're Simon! Or was it Sam?"

Seymour chuckled and said "No, but good guessing! I'm Seymour Krelborn."

"Seymour! So good to see ya again!" said the man, who was named Winston Wilkinson, but he went by the nickname Wink. Wink then introduced Seymour to his wife, Sherry. Seymour then introduced Wink and Sherry to Audrey and Stacy. Audrey told them both that she and Seymour also had a son named Ike, who had just started kindergarten at Sunnyside Elementary. Wink told the Krelborns that his daughter, Trina, was also in Kindergarten this year at Sunnyside.

"Ah, Trina. She's a charmer!" said Wink with a sigh. "She was pretty nervous about starting kindergarten this year. I sure hope she's enjoying it."

"Yes. Ike was quite nervous himself." replied Audrey. "It's so hard to believe that our kids are starting to go to school now!"

So the Wilkinsons and Krelborns continued to talk until their food arrived. Wink still did his radio show, while Seymour was still a nerdy florist at "Mushnik & Krelborn's Flower Shop". Audrey, well, she was a stay at home mom. Apparently, Wink also had a 19 year old son named Garth from a previous marriage who had recently been drafted in the Vietnam War, and he talked some about how he was against it and wanted Garth to be at home more.

* * *

Back at Sunnyside Elementary, Miss Gold was reading the class "The Giving Tree". After she was finished, it was time for the kids to go home. Ike sat in the middle of Ronnie and Trina on the bus.

"I thought the first day of school was tricky!" Trina exclaimed. "Because of all that work we had to do. But I liked recess!"

"I liked school a lot and I thought it was easy!" replied Ike. "But I liked recess too."

"I absolutely LOVED recess! And lunch! Because we didn't have to work!" chimed in Ronnie.

"The first day of school was LAME!" blurted Wayne. "When my big brother started kindergarten, he said it was awful and a bunch of crap!"

At the mention of the word "crap", Ike, Ronnie and Trina all exchanged looks and giggled.

* * *

After the bus came by Wayne's and Trina's houses, Ike was now sitting on the bus by himself, until it arrived at his house. That's when he hopped off and saw his dad waiting for him.

"Daddy!" said Ike as he wrapped his arms around Seymour's waist.

"Hey, Ikey!" said Seymour. "How was your first day of school?"

"It was great! I made a couple of new friends! And I told everyone that I saw Neil Armstrong!"

"Wow! That's great! Hey, whaddaya say I order some pizza from Dominoes tonight? Your mother's been pretty tired lately and I think it's from all the cooking she's been doing."

"Yeah!" exclaimed Ike.

* * *

Later that night at dinner, Ike was telling his family about his day at school as he gorged himself on pepperoni pizza slices.

"I had the best first day of school ever!"

"Well, good! I'm glad to hear that! And I hope you have a great kindergarten year, too." said Audrey

"Don't worry! I'm sure I will!"

"Oh, we know you will!" said Seymour.

"Ikey go to school today!" chirped Stacy from her booster seat.

"Yes, Stace. Ike started kindergarten today." Audrey told her. She then turned her attention to Ike and said "So can you tell us some more about your day?"

So Ike continued to tell his parents about his kindergarten experience.

 **So Ike enjoyed his first day of school. And to stick with the time period, I talked about the Vietnam War protest. Oh yeah, I'm sure you were very excited to see Wink Wilkinson introduced into the storyline. Sadly, he's not going to be a very big character in the series. I'm already loving Trina too. She should be a very interesting character to write about. I particularly can't wait to write about her and Ike when they are older too (I bet some of you readers may be able to figure out why...)**

 **Okay, so the next chapter will be set five months after this chapter, and takes place on Audrey's birthday. The brief plot of the story is that Seymour, Ike, and Stacy plan the perfect birthday surprise for Audrey, with the help of Audrey's family.**

 **-Emra1234**


	9. Chapter 9

**All right. Here is Chapter 9! In this chapter, we celebrate Audrey's birthday and read as Seymour and the kids plan a surprise party for her. It takes place five months after the last chapter, so Ike is almost 6, Stacy is almost 4, and Scampers is a year old. Remember, if you notice something that seems fishy about this chapter, you can tell me. But for now, sit back and enjoy Chapter 9!**

Chapter 9: Audrey's Birthday Surprise

Ike and Stacy were both fast asleep in their two-story bed. Ike always slept on the lower bed, while Stacy slept up top. They both usually slept in, except for Ike when he had school the next day, that is. This week, however, Ike had the week off for President's day, and it was also a Saturday. But today, it didn't really matter that Ike and Stacy wanted to sleep in, for their father had planned on waking them up a little bit earlier. Why, you may ask? Well, because today was a very special day at the Krelborn house.

"Psst! Ike! Stacy! It's 6:30 in the morning! Time to get up." whispered Seymour, getting his kids' attention.

Stacy hopped right out of bed and climbed down the ladder, which was attached to the upper bed. Ike, however, was a bit more slow and it took him some effort to wake up.

"Uh, why are you waking us up so early?" Ike asked groggily after he had finally got out of bed. He was holding his Charlie Brown doll in one hand.

Seymour knelt down to his height and said "Today is your mother's birthday, and I am waking you guys up early because I want you to help me make her blueberry chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast."

Hearing that they were making Audrey blueberry pancakes, with chocolate chips, got Ike's attention. "Yay! Chocolate!" he yelled, whilst jumping up and down. He then tossed his doll onto his bunk.

"Shh!" scolded Seymour. "You don't want to wake her up now, do you? This is a surprise for her, after all."

"Ok! Sorry!" whispered Ike.

A little while later, Seymour was whipping up Audrey's blueberry chocolate chip pancakes. Of course, he had Ike and Stacy as his little helpers.

"Will we get to eat the pancakes, too?" Ike asked Seymour.

"Yes! Right now, we are making pancakes for your mother, and I'm also going to make some more pancakes for you guys later on." replied Seymour.

"Will they be blueberry chocolate chip flavored?"

"Why, of course they will!"

* * *

After about 15 minutes of fixing a nice pancake cake and topping it with whipped cream, Seymour stuck a candle in the pancakes and then lit it. That's when he and the kids made their way to Seymour and Audrey's room.

"Supwise!" shrieked Stacy.

"Shh! You don't want to wake her up just yet!" whispered Seymour.

Meanwhile, Audrey was still sleeping in one of the twin beds, Scampers curled up next to her. She was in the middle of a dream when she heard a knock on the door, then the opening of the door. Scampers woke up and started barking. That's when Audrey woke up and saw her husband and her kids.

"Happy birthday!" Seymour, Ike, and Stacy all said in unison.

"Oh! You guys! This is just perfection!" squealed Audrey as she noticed the fine breakfast that everyone had made her.

"Happy birthday, mama!" said Ike and Stacy in unison.

"Arf! Arf!" barked Scampers.

"Oh, Ike! Oh, Stacy! I can already tell that this is going to be my best birthday ever!"

"Get ready to blow your candle out, so that you can enjoy your pancakes!" said Seymour as he walked over to where Audrey was sitting up in her bed. Audrey blew out the candle, to which her kids shouted "Yay!" Seymour kissed her on the cheek and said "Happy birthday, sugar pie!"

"Oh, Seymour! I love you so much!" said Audrey as she kissed him back.

"Eewww!" screeched Ike and Stacy together. Both their parents looked up at them and giggled.

* * *

Later on, after a lovely pancake breakfast, Seymour handed Audrey $300 and told her "You can spend the whole day down at the strip mall, buy yourself whatever you want. Just remember to be back home by 6, because I'm taking you out to dinner tonight."

"Ooh! Where are we going to dinner?" Audrey eagerly asked Seymour.

"We are going to Sizzler!"

"Oh! How'd you know that was my favorite restaurant?"

"How'd I not know?" said Seymour as he wrapped his arms around Audrey's waist and kissed her. "Ike and Stacy are staying with the Dentons tonight while we go out to dinner."

"All right. Can't wait! It'll be so much fun!" said Audrey, who then bid her husband and her kids goodbye.

Shortly after Audrey left, Seymour turned on the TV for the kids to watch. He then went into the kitchen and started whipping up Audrey's birthday cake. Seymour also started decorating for her surprise party. While he was at it all, he turned on the radio, which was playing all of the latest hits of 1970.

"Hey, daddy. What are you doing?" asked Ike, who had walked into the kitchen to check up on his father.

"Oh. I'm just getting some stuff ready for mama's surprise party!" replied Seymour. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" chirped Ike.

So Ike answered the door. It was Harry, Diana, and Maude.

"Grandma! Uncle Harry! Diana!" squealed Ike with delight.

"Hey gwamma! Unkie Harry! Diana!" This came from Stacy.

"Hello, kids!" said Maude as she embraced her grandchildren.

"Hey, guys!" said Seymour, who came out of the kitchen. He then noticed some gift bags. "Hmm. I wonder who that's for."

"We got Audrey some birthday gifts." replied Maude.

"Aww. That's nice of you guys!" said Seymour. "What did you get her?"

"Well, to start things off, we all got her cards." said Maude, who then added. "I also got her some roses!"

"Diana and I took a trip down to the jewelry store and bought her this 1,000 dollar necklace. We both paid 500 dollars each for it." chimed in Harry.

"In other words, I paid 500 dollars for it, while Harry paid for the other 500." Diana told Seymour.

"Wow! That was nice of you both!" said Seymour. "I just gave Audrey 300 dollars to go shopping down at the strip mall."

"Aww. How sweet." replied Maude. "Carl, Judy, Frank, and Mari and Arthur and their kids are coming by as well. They should be here in about fifteen minutes. They're going to get Audrey some gifts."

"Nice," said Seymour. "I bet Audrey will love to have them here."

"I can't wait to surprise mama!" exclaimed Ike.

"We can't either." said Harry, to which Seymour, Maude, and Diana nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yay!" shouted Stacy.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Skid Row strip mall, Audrey was enjoying a nice shopping spree. She bought herself some new clothes for spring, and she even treated herself to a late lunch. Nothing too big, she just ordered a salad and coffee at the Skid Row cafe. When she was finished with her day at the Skid Row strip mall, she went to a telephone booth and decided to call Seymour.

"Seymour?"

Seymour answered the phone and said "Hi honey! Could you come back here now? I thought you might like to go out to dinner early."

"Oh, ok! Thanks! See you soon!" said Audrey cheerfully as she hung up the phone and went back to her car.

* * *

When Audrey came home and opened the door to her house, she noticed the lights were out.

"Hmm. I wonder why the lights are all out" Audrey thought to herself. After a few seconds, Audrey decided to turn on the light. That's when she saw Seymour, Ike, Stacy, Maude, Harry, Diana, Carl, Judy, Frank, Marianne, Arthur, and Claire jump up from the couch and shout "SURPRISE!" They were all wearing party hats.

Audrey became hysterical with laughter. "Oh, you guys!" she exclaimed. She then asked her husband "Are we still going to Sizzler?"

"No," Seymour told her. "But we're all going tomorrow, just you, me, and the kids!"

That's when Arthur and Marianne - who was holding their nine month old son, Alex, on her hip - walked up to Seymour and Audrey.

"Happy birthday," said Marianne as she put her arm around Audrey. "I must say you don't look a _day_ over 31!"

Audrey just laughed and said "Thank you, cousin! I'll probably be gettin' that when I'm older."

"Happy birthday, Audrey!" said Diana as she handed Audrey her gift from her and Harry. Just then, Ike and Stacy approached Audrey.

"We made you a card!" said Ike as he showed Audrey the hand made card that he and Stacy had made her. Stacy also gave her mother some candy. Scampers then came from inside Seymour and Audrey's room and ran in circles around Audrey.

"Oh, you kids!" said Audrey as she bent down to hug Ike and Stacy. "Thanks for making my birthday so special!"

Everyone else wished Audrey a happy birthday and endowed her with gifts. Four year old Claire handed Audrey an extra party hat that she had been holding.

"Don't worry! We saved one for you!" Claire piped up as she handed her auntie Audrey the extra party hat.

"Why, thank you, Claire! That's so sweet of you!" said Audrey as she picked up Claire and kissed her cheek. She then applied the party hat onto her head.

"Hey, sis!" piped up Harry. "I brought my Chubby Checker record so that we could have a dance party, do the twist to some _oldies but goodies_! That's what I wanted to do when we got here."

"Very clever, Harrison." teased Audrey. "But I thought this was _my_ birthday. Not yours!"

"Hey. Who wants cake?" This came from Seymour.

Everyone got excited over the thought of eating cake, and Ike, Stacy, and Claire shouted "YAY! WE WANT CAKE!"

* * *

Some time later, everyone helped themselves to some delicious chocolate cake and watched "The Doris Day Show". The adults all sat on the couch while Stacy, Ike, and Claire both sat on the floor, Scampers laying down nearby. Occasionally, Frankie would walk up to the TV and press his face against it, but after Seymour took about five attempts to restrain him, he didn't do it again.

"I must say, this has been my best birthday ever!" exclaimed Audrey.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," said Seymour. "So are we."

 **So Audrey enjoyed her surprise birthday party and gifts from her family. The part with Claire, Ike, and Stacy sitting on the floor with the dog, while the adults sit on the couch, is based loosely on the "Somewhere That's Green" sequence during the movie. Next chapter, Ike and Stacy will have aged quite a bit since this chapter, as it is set 8 months after these events and is about Halloween. The main focus of this chapter is on Ike and how he can't contain his excitement to show off his quite unique costume to his classmates. Ike's costume will also be a reference to the movie. I can't wait to post this chapter. Most of the other kids and their families (the Martins, the Scrivellos, the Wilkinsons, etc) will also return, so this chapter is going to be exciting. Thank you for stopping by to read and have a nice rest of your day! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all! Here's Chapter 10 of "AitF" part 1. Only 6 more chapters to go before I get to writing part II! Honestly, I really like how this chapter turned out, and no, I did not come up with Ike's Halloween costume myself. Instead, a little inspiration from S. Snowflake! If any of you readers think that I need to edit a few things in this chapter, just let me know. Another thing I liked about this chapter is that all of the kids are in it. Ike is now 6 and in the first grade, Stacy is in preschool and aged 4 1/2, and Scampers is a little over a year and a half old. Now let's hop to Chapter 10!**

Chapter 10: Halloween

"Well, I guess this is it! Another night out just you and me, kid-free!" said Seymour as he looked in the mirror of him and Audrey's room whilst straightening his tie. Tonight, they were going out to see the play "Hello Dolly!".

"Yes," replied Audrey as she walked out of their room and into the living room to talk with Marcie, the kids' sitter. Ike and Stacy were both in their room.

"Well, look at you! Aren't you two all spick and spam!" said Marcie, an older lady who was rather short, and had a darker complexion.

"Yes! I believe it!" replied Audrey. That's when Marcie called for Ike and Stacy to come out and say goodbye to their parents.

When Ike and Stacy both ran out of their room, they each gave one of their parents a hug around the waist. Scampers the dog followed them.

"Bye, Mama!" squeaked Stacy as she hugged Audrey around the waist.

"Goodbye, daddy!" said Ike whilst hugging his father tightly. He even looked up at him and smiled, showing his missing front teeth.

Scampers barked.

"Goodbye, kids! Be good for Marcie, ok?" said Audrey.

"Yes, Mama! Yes, Daddy!" said Ike and Stacy in unison.

After Audrey and Seymour left, Ike and Stacy began telling Marcie what they were dressing up as for Halloween. Ike, who was as excited for Halloween as he had ever been, went first.

"Guess what I'm going to be for Halloween this year?!" the six year old said enthusiastically. "I'm going to be Audrey Two! I'm going to be a man eating plant!"

"Wow! A man eating plant! I don't believe I've ever heard of such thing!" replied Marcie, who had not lived in Skid Row during the time that Seymour and his plant became celebrities, therefore never hearing of Audrey II.

Ike nodded his head. For ever since his dad had begun telling him stories about Audrey II, Ike became fascinated with the monster and began drawing pictures of him. He even declared one day that green was his new favorite color (aside from red and blue), much to the chagrin of Seymour.

"And I'm gonna be Dorothy from 'The Wizard of Oz!'" chirped Stacy.

"You're going to be Dorothy?" said Marcie. "That's so cute! I love Dorothy! I bet you'd make a great one!"

"My costume's better!" chimed in Ike in a singsong voice.

"No! Mine's better!" giggled Stacy.

"Uh-uh! _Mine's_ better! Yours is boring!"

"Yours is kinda scary!"

"Kids! I don't think your mama or your daddy would want you fighting, now would they?" said Marcie sternly.

"Nope!" said Stacy and Ike in unison.

"Well then, would you kids like to watch some television? Maybe that'll calm you down."

"Yes! Let's watch _Looney Tunes_!" said Ike.

"I wanna watch _The Pink Panther_!" retorted Stacy.

The kids bickered a bit more until Marcie gave them a look. Finally, both Marcie said that the kids could watch _Looney Tunes_ , since Ike picked first.

"Sorry, Stace. Maybe next time we can watch _Pink Panther_!" said Ike, who then looked up at Marcie with a toothy grin.

"That's ok." replied Stacy. "I like _Looney Tunes_."

* * *

The closer it got to Halloween, Ike progressively became more and more excited. The Friday before, Ike's 1st grade class had a party and everyone wore their costumes. The teacher, Mrs. Davis had bought pumpkin and ghost shaped cookies with icing, as well as black and orange frosted cupcakes from the local bakery. One of the mothers volunteering in Mrs. Davis's classroom had ordered pizza and another mom brought in fruit punch. "It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown" was playing on Mrs. Davis's TV. Neither Ike's classmates, nor his teacher, had any idea what Ike's costume was. Nor did anyone even ask him about it. This disappointed Ike a bit, but he hoped maybe more people would notice his costume the next day.

The next evening, Seymour took Ike and Stacy to go out trick or treating. Audrey didn't come with because she had a cold. Seymour really thought that Stacy looked cute in a Dorothy costume, complete with a wig of long, brown hair in two braids, and even a small basket with a plush Toto. However, he couldn't quite get why Ike wanted to dress up as some horrible monster, but he still let him do it. It was, after all, what Ike wanted. Ike's costume consisted of a green T-Rex mask, a long sleeved dark green shirt, and camouflage pants.

First stop was a neighbor's house. Seymour rung the doorbell, to which a boy of about 17 answered the door.

"FEED. ME!" yelled Ike, trying his best to do a Twoey impression. The boy, whose name was Greg, chuckled and said "All right." and put some candy into Ike's trick or treat bag.

"Trick or treat!" shouted Stacy. Greg then got to putting candy in her bag. When that was over with, Seymour and the kids went to do some more trick or treating.

Seymour, Ike, and Stacy continued to walk around the neighborhood when a voice that sounded like a little girl's, shouted "Boo!" The Krelborns turned around to see Claire, who had taken off the white sheet over her head to reveal her true identity. With her was her mother, Marianne, and her 17 month old brother, Alex.

"Hey, Mari! Hey, Claire! Hi, Alex! How is everyone tonight?" asked Seymour.

"We're great." replied Marianne. "Arthur is at a Halloween party at his dentist. He has a bunch of friends who are dentists and masochists that's he's with."

Seymour chuckled. "That makes sense." he said. Ike then chirped "Hey, Auntie Mari! Do ya like my costume?! Do you know who I am?!"

Marianne studied Ike's costume for a few seconds and then said "Oh! I remember that plant!"

"I'd rather not talk about it." said Seymour apprehensively. Meanwhile, Claire and Stacy were wrestling together on the sidewalk. Little Alex pointed and laughed at his older sister and cousin.

"Claire! Cut it out, or you won't get any candy tonight! What kind of example do you think you're setting for little Alex?!" scolded Marianne.

This prompted Claire to calm down and look up at her mother, saying "Ok. Sorry, mama!" That's when Stacy began tugging on Claire's arm.

"You too, Stacy!" said Seymour. Ike just watched as the girls fought, not really caring to join in. Stacy then ran back over to her dad and brother.

After talking to Marianne for a couple of minutes, Ike told Seymour "Daddy! Let's go to the haunted house! I want to show more people my costume. And some of my friends will also be there!"

* * *

After saying goodbye to Marianne and her kids, the Krelborns headed down to the haunted house at the end of their street, which was a cul de sac. Stacy thought the haunted house would be too scary so she stayed out with Seymour. Ike thought that since he would be in a haunted house and his costume was scary, the rest of the kids in there would really get a big fright. He ran into his friends, Trina, Ronnie, and Wayne. Trina was a witch, Wayne was Spider Man, and Ronnie was Michael Jackson of "Jackson 5". Wayne's 11 year old brother, Anthony was also present, and was dressed up as a werewolf.

"It's not _that_ scary ya know!" said Anthony, noticing the apprehensive six year olds following behind him. The song, "Monster Mash" could be heard in the background.

"Oh, I'm not scared at all!" declared Ike. "In fact, I'm hoping that somebody gets a scare out of my costume!"

"All right then, Ike. Kids, let the fun begin! And I hope that this haunted house doesn't scare the shit out of any of you!"

Ike, along with Trina and Wayne, all bursted with laughter after hearing the "s" word.

The haunted house wasn't the least bit scary. Ike had managed to tell his friends about his costume and his dad's stories about Audrey II, and he even attempted to scare some of the smaller kids. It wasn't too long before a boy of about 13 or 14, wearing a werewolf mask, started screaming and chasing Ike, Ronnie, Trina, Wayne, and Anthony out of the house.

Meanwhile, Seymour was talking to Cecilia Martin, who was trick or treating with her kids, 7 year old Spencer and 4 year old Emma. Spencer was dressed as the Gilligan from _Gilligan's Island_ while Emma was Cinderella. Stacy played with Spencer and Emma and they also compared their candy and Cecilia was chatting with Seymour when Ike ran toward Seymour, yelling.

"Hey! Calm down. What is it, Ikey?" said Seymour as he hugged Ike.

"Well," said Ike, calming down a bit. "This big kid who was dressed as a werewolf scared me, Ronnie, Trina, Wayne, and Tony, and he chased us out of the haunted house."

"Well, at least you're safe now!" replied Seymour.

Ike showed Cecilia his costume, as well as Spencer and Emma. After talking to Cecilia for a few minutes and after Stacy had enough of playing around with Spencer and Emma, Seymour, Ike, and Stacy headed home. When they got home, Ike and Stacy counted their candies. As it turned out, Ike had a bit more candy than his sister. All in all, it was a pretty fun-filled Halloween night

 **You gotta love Ike. He is just one of the greatest OC's I've ever created and I love his personality and how he's not afraid to show off. I will also start to go deeper into Stacy's personality as she ages. As you can see, the Denton children are significantly different from the Krelborns.**

 **So, the next chapter takes place just exactly 2 months after this, on New Year's Eve! There will also be some Christmas themed stuff thrown in there as well. Anyway, I hope this chapter made y'all laugh.**

 **-Emra1234**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, everyone! Here is Chapter 11. This chapter is set during New Year's Eve and features the whole Krelborn-Denton-Fulquard-Emery clan. You will also see that the start of this chapter happens to take place during Christmas. To anyone who reads this, please let me know if there is anything I can change in this chapter, and happy reading! :)**

Chapter 11: New Year's Eve

It was that time of year again at the Krelborns' place. Family in town, the neighborhoods all dressed up, and favorite classic Christmas specials such as "Rudolph", "The Grinch", "Frosty the Snowman", and last but not least "A Charlie Brown Christmas".

"All right everyone, I'd like to make a toast to our Heavenly Father, and his son who was born on this day." said Audrey as she held up a wine glass, to which all of the Krelborns and Dentons toasted. Only the kids were drinking martinellis and had their drinks in plastic cups.

After everyone toasted, Stacy asked her mother "Hey, mama. When do us kids start drinking wine?" to which everyone burst into laughter.

"When you're _old_ _enough_ , Stace." replied Audrey.

"Hey!" said Seymour. "We forgot to make another toast to 1971!"

"You're right!" replied Audrey. "But I think we can do it up a bit and save it for New Years Eve."

Six days later, the Krelborns were getting ready to take down their Christmas tree, and they had already spent the last couple of days getting rid of the decorations.

"Hey Audrey! Can you please help me take down the tree?" Seymour said as he struggled to carry the Christmas tree.

"Just a second! I'm trying to finish up making the cake!" yelled Audrey from the kitchen, as she was frosting the New Year's Eve cake for the family get together.

"That's not going to take a second." thought Seymour to himself as he opened the front door and was practically dragging the tree outside. Scampers followed him. That's when Audrey ran out and helped him lift up the tree. They then took it outside and threw it away in the garbage bin. Afterwards, Audrey went back to frosting the chocolate cake, and so did Scampers. Audrey's family was still in town, and everyone had been staying at a condo together. Seymour went into his kids' room to check on Ike, who had a cold and was in his bed, reading _James and the Giant Peach_. Next to him was a Twoey sock puppet that Audrey had made him for Christmas.

"Hey, sonny! How ya doing? How's that book? How's Twoey?" Seymour asked of Ike. Since Halloween night a couple of months ago, he had somewhat warmed up to Ike's infatuation with Audrey II.

"We're great! I don't even think I feel sick anymore."

"Probably just a 24 hour bug or something." Seymour told him.

That's when Ike changed the subject by saying "When'll Uncle Arthur and Auntie Mari be here?"

"Oh, probably not too long!" replied Seymour.

* * *

Meanwhile, Audrey was fixing a fruit salad for the party. Scampers was begging to be fed while she whistled "What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?" when her husband walked into the kitchen.

"You almost done in there, honey?" he said as he turned her to face him and kissed her.

"Mm! You betcha!" squealed Audrey as she squeezed Seymour, who soon went into his room to comb his hair and straighten his tie.

After a few minutes, Stacy, who had just finished up a _Brady Bunch_ episode came into the kitchen and gave her mother a hug around the waist.

"Oh! Hi, Stacy." said Audrey as she was about to order some Dominos Pizza.

"Hello, mama!" chirped the 4-year-old. "When's everyone gonna get here? Where's Claire?"

"Uncle Arthur and Aunt Mari will be here in just a bit with Alex and Claire."

"Can I have some cake?"

"I'm sorry, Stace, but this is for the party for desert." said Audrey, who then added. "I'll tell you what? We're going to have fruit salad and some veggies and dip. I'm also ordering some pizza for everyone."

Stacy's ears perked up at the word 'pizza'. "You're ordering _pizza_?!" she said enthusiastically. "Yay! I LOVE pizza!"

That's when the doorbell rang. Ike could be seen running from out of his room. "I'll get it!" he shouted. Stacy and Scampers joined him. Seymour came out of him and Audrey's room shortly after and back into the kitchen to see if Audrey ordered the pizza, in which she did.

"Wow, Ike. You sure have a lot of energy for someone who's sick!" exclaimed Audrey.

"I'll say!" agreed Seymour.

That's when Arthur, Marianne, Claire, and Alex entered the door, both Stacy and Ike greeted them. Ike and Stacy played with Claire and Alex some. Shortly afterward, Judy, Carl, Frankie, Maude, and Harry came. Diana had gone to Syracuse to visit her family for the New Year's Eve holiday.

* * *

"Guys! I have something to show you and I think you're gonna like it!" said Harry enthusiastically. Everyone was already snacking on some appetizers, while Scampers just had dog food and water.

"All right, Harrison. What is it?" asked Audrey.

That's when Harrison played something on the record player. It was Jimmy Soul's "If You Wanna Be Happy." Harry got Audrey to get up and dance with him, even though she didn't really want to. Ike, Stacy, Alex, and Claire got up and danced with him too, as did the rest of the adults - against their own will. Scampers even got into it and wagged his tail the whole time.

After the song was over, Marianne, who was now holding Alex in her lap, asked her cousin "Hey, Harris! Can you dance to 'Jailhouse Rock?'"

"Yes! This time I also want everyone to get up and dance! And to sing!" replied Harry.

So everyone danced and sang to "Jailhouse Rock", until the pizza was delivered just in time for the song to be over.

After everyone snacked on pizza, Audrey asked "All right, everybody! Who wants cake and ice cream?!"

Everyone said that they did, and the kids jumped up and down and yelled.

As everyone snacked on some cake and ice cream, which they had with root beer and Sprite, they each talked about various things that had occurred during 1970. They also listened to some hits on the record player. There was hits by the Beatles, such as "Let It Be", and "Get Back". There was also "Sugar, Sugar" by The Archies.

"So much has happened _last year_." Harry told everyone. "The Beatles broke up, that I know."

"There was also the Kent State shooting." added Marianne.

"Oh! Yes! The Kent State shooting!"

"I enjoyed dressing up like Audrey II for Halloween!" chirped Ike.

"Bobby Kennedy was assassinated!" Harry added. "No, wait! That was in '68! What was I thinking?!"

That's when Audrey turned the TV on to the annual Times Square Ball on television.

A few seconds before the countdown to 1971 started, everyone got their glasses of champagne (and martinellis for the kids) ready so that they could toast to the new year. Seymour led the countdown.

"Ok, everybody! It's almost time!" he said, getting everyone's attention. "Nine! Eight! Seven!"

"Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" everyone joined in.

"It's 1971!" said Audrey enthusiastically. That's when everyone raised their glasses, toasting to the New Year, and then bursted into song.

" _Should all acquaintance be forgot_

 _And never brought to mind!_

 _Should all acquaintance be forgot_

 _With days of Auld Lang Syne!_

 _For Auld Lang Syne my dear_

 _For Auld Lang Syne_

 _We'll take a cup of kindness yet_

 _For Auld Lang Syne!"_

 **Well, that's a wrap! Now, this storyline was originally going to be about Audrey and Seymour going to their neighbors' house for a New Year's Eve party, and to be fair, I'm proud I changed the story line around and had Audrey's family in town.**

 **All right, next chapter occurs during October of 1971. Like the Anthony Scrivello one, it is a non-Krelborn storyline, but it is not about Anthony. Instead, the main star of this chapter will be the daughter of Arthur and Marianne Denton, Claire! Sadly, the rest of the Krelborns won't be mentioned in it. Chapter 12 is centered mainly around Claire, with some scenes of the other Dentons thrown in.**


	12. Chapter 12

**All right, so here is Chapter 12, which is another Krelborn-free chapter that focuses on Stacy Krelborn's bff (and cousin, too), Claire Denton! While this chapter's focus is primarily Claire, there will be a few parts with other characters in the chapter, but that still feature her. Christine (Crystal's daughter) and the the Scrivello boys will also make an appearance as well. I don't really have anything else to say, but enjoy Chapter 12! P.S.: It should be noted that Claire and Christine attend a different elementary school than Ike, Stacy, and their friends.**

Chapter 12: Claire's World

It was a nice and sunny October afternoon in Skid Row, New York. An ordinary day for Arthur Denton, nothing special. Other than the fact that he was going to get a root canal today. Being the father of two small children, Arthur had a lot on his plate, and he sometimes needed to have a break from the chaos that was endowed on him and his wife, Marianne. Today, Marianne was in charge of the kids, which is why Arthur was going out for a root canal, and he had also planned on meeting a couple of friends for lunch.

"Good luck, honey!" said Marianne as she kissed her husband on the cheek.

"I love you, Mari." said Arthur. That's when they began kissing each other, only this time they were lip kissing.

"EW! MAMA AND DADDY ARE KISSING! GROSS!"

This came from Arthur and Marianne's five year old daughter, Claire, who was in the hallway near their bedroom. Followed by Claire was two year old Alex. Alex just casually stuck his tongue out at the sight of his parents display of affection. He then shouted "Bweh!"

The couple turned to face their children. Marianne giggled, while Arthur knelt down to his kids' height and told them "Why don't cha give your daddy a hug!" Claire and Alex each gave their father a great big hug before it was time for him to leave. He then looked at his watch and said "Shit! I'm going to be late for my appointment!"

"Daddy! Gimme a dollar!" demanded Claire, holding out her hand.

"What? Why?" Arthur asked his daughter.

"You said the 's' word."

"All right! Sorry! Won't happen again!" said Arthur as he handed his daughter a dollar.

"Thank you, daddy!" Claire replied casually, as she took Arthur's dollar. That's when Arthur began to walk out the door before bidding his family goodbye.

"Bye, daddy! We love you!" shouted Claire and Alex in unison.

"Bye, Arthur! Have fun!" said Marianne as she tried to restrain Alex from chasing after his father. After Arthur left, Claire asked Marianne "Mama, can I go play outside for a bit?"

"That's fine, honey." replied Marianne. "Alex and I are going to watch TV for a little while."

"Mista Woggew!" chirped Alex.

"Yes, right! You love _Mister Roger's Neighborhood_!" said Marianne as she carried Alex over to the sofa. Claire then seized the opportunity to run outside and play in the front yard. After a few minutes of kicking a ball around, a young biracial Latina girl, a little bit taller than Claire, with dark hair and eyes approached her. She obviously lived right next door to the Dentons.

"Hey, Angie!" said Claire playfully. "Wanna play catch with me?!"

"No!" said the other girl, named Angela da Silva. Angie was one of Claire's classmates, as well as her "nosy neighbor" (as Claire's cousins liked to call her) and rival.

"Why not?" asked Claire.

But Angie didn't answer her. Instead she blurted out "I'm having a birthday party next week! Wanna come? I'm gonna be six!"

"Oh yes! I LOVE parties! Can I come?"

"HECK NO!" screeched Angie. "YOU ARE NOT INVITED AND YOU KNOW IT!"

That's when Claire began to cry. She then yelled "FINE THEN! I NEVER WANTED TO GO TO YOUR STUPID PARTY ANYWAY!" The frantic five year old then ran over to her front door. Marianne noticed her daughter crying outside, opened the front door, and then tried to comfort her.

"Claire, honey! What's the matter?!" Marianne gasped as she picked up her crying daughter. Alex was seated on the couch watching _Mister Roger's Neighborhood_ , too busy to even notice his sister's crying.

"Angie won't invite me to her birthday party!" wailed Claire.

"Aw. I'm sorry. I'm sure she'll change her mind. Maybe she said that she wasn't going to invite you, but she didn't mean it. She might actually really want to invite you."

"But she doesn't want to invite me! I know she doesn't!" said Claire in between sobs. Claire continued to cry for a while longer, until she had managed to calm down and was able to watch TV with her mom and brother.

* * *

The following Friday, Claire was at Greenville Elementary School, playing with her friend Christine. Angie was also present.

"Are you going to Angie's party tomorrow?" Claire asked Christine as they both took turns going down the slide.

"I dunno," replied Christine. "I might go. But I might also have a doctor's appointment."

"I got an invitation from her on Sunday," said Claire as they went over to the swings. "First, she was telling me I couldn't come. Now, she wants to invite me! What's with that?"

"I dunno," said Christine as she plopped herself into a swing.

"I can't wait till my birthday! I can't wait to turn six! It's gonna be so much fun!" said Angie as she was swinging in a swing nearby.

That's when the bell rang for the kindergarteners to go back to class. The girls' teacher, Miss Miller, called everyone in for story time.

* * *

That evening, Claire, Alex, and their parents were at Burger King having dinner.

Claire and her brother were enjoying their cheeseburgers. Once Claire finished her's, she asked her dad "Why do you always like to go to the dentist?"

Arthur looked at his daughter and said "Well, I-I go to the dentist a lot because I love getting hurt, and so I like getting root canals."

"How can you like getting hurt? I don't like getting hurt!" said Claire, flabbergasted. "You're like Alex. He laughs every time he bumps his head. And what's a root canal?"

Arthur then laughed nervously, thinking it would be hard to explain what a root canal was to a five year old. Then out of the blue, Claire shouted at the top of her lungs "LET'S GET ICE CREAM!"

"Claire! Not so loud, sweetie." scolded Marianne.

"Remember all that crying she used to do when she was a baby?" Arthur asked his wife.

"Oh, please don't remind me!" Marianne teased.

* * *

After dinner, the Dentons walked down to Baskin Robbins for some ice cream. Arthur got chocolate fudge, Marianne got French vanilla, Claire got vanilla, and Alex got chocolate chip. They then got a table together and sat down to eat. After they were done, Marianne went to take Alex to the restroom while Arthur and Claire were still seated. Arthur notice a guy, actually one of his masochistic fiends, come in. The man looked to be in his late 30s, early 40s. He looked a lot like an older version of Elvis. With him was allegedly his new girlfriend and her two sons, whom Arthur had never met before. If he had met the older one a few years ago, then he didn't remember him.

"Hello, Arthur!" said the man, named Roy. "Mind if I take the time to introduce these lovely people. This is my girlfriend, Scarlet."

"And this is is my oldest boy, Anthony. And my little guy, Wayne." said Scarlet.

Arthur then started to introduce his daughter to Scarlet and the boys, when the other two members of his family came out. Marianne also introduced herself and Alex. Everyone talked for a couple of minutes, and Claire briefly interacted with the boys.

"How old are you?" Anthony asked Claire, to which she held up five fingers.

"What's the matter, can't cha talk?!" teased Anthony. "Well, just in case you were wondering, I'm eleven."

"And I'm seven," chimed in Wayne. "Say, aren't you Ike's cousin? He's one of my friends at Sunnyside."

"Uh-huh! And I don't really know you!" replied Claire.

"Name's Wayne!" said Wayne as he spit on his hand and then handed it out for Claire to shake.

"Eewww!" Claire shrieked. "I'm not gonna shake your hand after you spitted on it!"

"Fiiine!" replied Wayne. "I forgot your name. But Ike once showed me a picture of you."

"Me is Claire!" said Claire in a singsong voice.

"Claire, huh?" said Anthony and Wayne in unison.

"I'm Anthony, but friends call me Tony!" said Anthony, who then spit on his hand to give to Claire to shake. Before Claire could say anything though, Arthur told her "Hey, Clairey. I think it's way past somebody's bedtime!"

"Coming daddy!" chirped Claire. She then said goodbye to the Scrivello boys and afterwards, went to join the rest of her family.

The next morning, bright and early, Marianne woke her kids up and fixed them cereal for breakfast. Meanwhile, the kids were sitting at the breakfast table with their father.

"Daddy, how long have you been liking going to the dentist a lot?" Claire asked Arthur.

"Oh, since I was a boy." replied Arthur.

"Since you were a boy?!" said Claire, confused. It had never occurred to her that her parents, or any adults were once kids like her and Alex.

Arthur attempted to tell his daughter some more, but then he looked at his watch and realized something.

"Dammit! I need to be at work pretty soon!" he exclaimed.

"Daddy. You said the 'd' word. That's a dollar!" quipped Claire.

"I'm sorry." groaned Arthur as he reluctantly handed Claire a dollar bill. Claire then asked Arthur "Daddy, can I see your watch.", to which Arthur gently corrected her.

"Do you mean _may_ I see your watch _please_?" said Arthur. "Yes, you _may_."

So Arthur showed Claire his watch so she could see what time it was. That's when she realized something.

"ImgonnabelateforAngieDaSilvasbirthdayparty!" said Claire anxiously.

"Well, then you better go get ready!" replied Arthur.

* * *

A little bit later, Claire was walking to Angie's house for her birthday party. After bidding her parents and brother goodbye, she skedaddled right next door.

"Claire! I knew it was you!" said Angie as she answered her door after Claire had knocked on it. She was wearing a very nice party dress.

"Duh! I live right next to you!" Claire giggled. She then handed her a gift and said "This is for you."

"Thank you, Claire!" squealed Angie with joy. She then said "Let's get this party started!"

"I'm ready!" said Claire with enthusiasm.

 **Yay! I bet most of you readers are happy to see Claire and Angie get along. This won't be the only storyline with Angie in it. I have a few set for when Claire, Stacy, and the rest of their friends are in junior and senior high school, so stay tuned for that! Angie is going to be super mean once she gets older, and probably even worse than when she's little! As for Alex, yes, he is a masochist too, just like his father.**

 **Next Chapter: Krelborns return. Takes place 4 months after these events, so we'll be in 1972! Ike will be 7 1/2, and Stacy will be 5 1/2. This chapter's going to be about Stacy, since she hasn't really had a storyline of her own yet, and it takes place on Valentine's Day. Patrick Martin's daughter Emma, will make an appearance as one of her classmates.** ** _Plot Summary:_** ** _It's Valentine's Day, and Stacy's and the rest of her kindergarten classmates are assigned a partner to write Valentines to each other. But when Stacy and a boy rival are assigned each other, tension builds up. Can Stacy and this boy put their rivalry aside and learn to get along, or will this fun Valentine's project take a turn for disaster? Stay tuned! :O_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello all, and sorry for such a long delay! Over the past few months I have suffered terrible writer's block, and I was busy tweaking my previous chapters (go check them out if you haven't already). Fortunately, one day a light bulb went off in my head and I got inspired to write a Valentine's Day themed chapter. I even got it done about five days after I first started writing it, which is pretty amazing. So Ike is in second grade and four months away from turning 8, Stacy is in kindergarten and will be 6 in a couple of months, and Scampers is three years old (21 in human years:p). This chapter should be pretty neat since some of the other children, such as Claire, Alex, Emma, and so on are in it. I hope this chapter was worth the wait! :)**

Chapter 13: My Funny Valentine

"Class. Who can tell me what Monday is?" Ms. Cameron, the kindergarten teacher asked her whole class. A boy named Lucas raised his hand and said "Uh, no school?"

Ms. Cameron chuckled and said "No, but I wish!"

That's when a girl named Tracy raised her hand and guessed "Your birthday?"

"No. That's not for a _while_!"

"Teacher Appreciation Day?" piped up Stacy Krelborn as she kept her hand raised.

"Nope!"

That's when a boy who had Beatle-mop blond hair and wore overalls, who was sitting next to Stacy, started jumping up and down and waving his hand.

"Yes, Max?"

"I know! I know! It's Valentine's Day!" squealed the boy, named Max Walker.

"Max! Stop bouncing around in your spot?!" whispered Stacy in Max's ear, whilst referring to the kids' areas that they sat on the rug in their classroom.

"I'm sorry, Stacy! It happens when I'm excited!" Max whispered back.

"You're always excited!" said Stacy under her breath.

"Max? Did I just hear you say something?" Ms. Cameron asked the hyper little boy.

"It's Valentine's Day! Monday is Valentine's Day!"

"Great job! Let give it up for Max!" said Ms. Cameron as she applauded. The other students began to applaud as well, except Stacy.

"So, what are we gonna do for Valentine's Day?" asked Emma Martin.

"Well," began Ms. Cameron. "What'll happen is I'm going to pair you up into groups of two, one girl and one boy." Since Ms. Cameron's class consisted of 10 boys and 10 girls, it would work out perfectly, because then that way, there would be ten groups of two; a boy and a girl.

"Then what?"

"Guys, you ask too many questions!" said Ms. Cameron with a chuckle. "We will discuss more after storytime, right before the end of class."

* * *

After Ms. Cameron read the class _Where The Wild Things Are_ , Ms. Cameron gave a piece of note paper it was time for everyone to go home for the weekend. On each piece of paper, the names of one boy and one girl were written. Sure enough, Stacy was paired up with Max Walker.

"Ms. Cameron, do I have to write a valentine to Max?" Stacy asked her teacher, her tone of voice showing that she wasn't very enthused.

"Hey. At least I don't have to write one to Molly! She's such a poop-head!" Max interrupted.

"Hey! I heard that!" yelled a girl named Molly Benson. "Monkey face!"

"Max! Molly! No name calling!" shouted Ms. Cameron, who then added "Now say you're sorry to each other."

"Sorry, Max!"

"Sorry, Molly!"

"Gee, Stacy. I wonder what would happen if Max and Molly were partners." said Emma as she and Stacy watched Max and Molly's interaction.

"I don't know, but I'd like to see." replied Stacy.

* * *

Later on, Stacy and her mother were going grocery shopping at the local Trader Joe's, where the radio was blasting any song that had the word "heart" or "love" in the title since Valentine's Day was coming. Songs such as Neil Diamond's _Heart of Gold_ and The Beatles _All You Need Is Love_ were heard. It was quite similar to Christmas when carols were heard on the radio in certain places. While in the check out lane, Stacy told Audrey "I have to make a valentine for Max Walker."

"Alright," said Audrey. "There's plenty of paper at home. You can make him a little card out of some paper."

While Stacy and Audrey were in their car, about to get home, Stacy asked her mother "Mama, I notice you're tummy's getting bigger. Why is that?"

Audrey looked over at her daughter and said "C'mon now, Stace. Is that very nice?"

"Sorry. It's true. Your tummy is getting bigger." said Stacy, who then asked Audrey "You haven't been eating a lot have you?"

"No," said Audrey. "Now, the reason that my tummy is bigger is because I'm going to have a baby."

"So, I'm gonna be a big sister?"

"Yes. And Ike will be a big brother again. And your daddy and I will be parents again."

"When's the baby coming?"

"Oh, not for another four months."

"I want to see the baby now."

Audrey chuckled and said "You can't see the baby now. Four months isn't too far away at all."

"Will the baby be a boy or a girl?" asked Stacy.

"You'll find out soon enough." replied Audrey.

* * *

That night at dinner, Stacy told Ike that she was going to write a valentine to Max Walker.

" _Max Walker? That kid?_ Pfft! Why would your teacher want you to write a valentine to a kid like _Max_?!"

"Ikey. You don't even remember Max Walker!"

"Yeah I do! He was at your birthday party! He tried to blow the candles off your cake!"

"Uh-huh, and it made me cry!"

"Kids. Can you not yell please?" Seymour asked Ike and Stacy.

"Ok. We're sorry, daddy." said Ike as he took a bite of his chicken taco and then sipped on some chocolate milk.

"Sorry, daddy!" said Stacy glumly. "We were just talking about Max Walker."

"Max Walker?" said Seymour, who then said "Oh! I know now! That pesky boy blew the candles off of your birthday cake!"

"Why did he do that? Was he trying to hurt my feelings?"

"Maybe Max likes you, sweetie." chimed in Audrey.

"And by 'like', mama means he LOVES you. Like he wants to marry you!" said Ike.

That's when Stacy looked up at her brother with horror and shouted "EEWWW!" She then made a mad dash into her and Ike's room.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself, Ike?" Seymour asked his son jokingly.

"I think I made her upset!"

Later on, the family watched _Gilligan's Isle_ reruns and had popcorn. Scampers sat in between Ike and Stacy. Both kids had fallen asleep during the middle of one episode, to which Seymour had to carry them both into their rooms and tuck them in bed.

* * *

The next evening, Audrey and Seymour went to go see the play _Cabaret_ with Arthur and Marianne. Everyone rode together in Audrey's car and they also got dinner together at Red Lobster.

"So, Audrey. When's that baby of yours due?" Marianne asked her cousin.

"Late June," replied Audrey. "I took Stacy grocery shopping with me yesterday and while we were driving home, she tells me that my stomach's been getting bigger, so I tell her that I'm having another baby."

"Does Ike know yet?" asked Arthur.

"We haven't told him, but I'm sure Stace'll probably tell him," said Seymour. "Or maybe she already has. I don't know."

"Has she asked you where babies come from?" said Arthur, who then let out a giggle.

"Arthur!" said Mari as she poked her husband with her elbow.

"Not yet, thank goodness." said Audrey, who then changed the subject. "So Stacy still hasn't worked on her valentine."

"Just give her some time. There's only two days left until Valentine's Day." replied Marianne. "Claire finished hers. It's SO cute! You should see it. She wrote to this boy in her class named Brent Bailey. It was so sweet."

"Stacy has to write one to a kid named Max Walker." said Seymour. "It seems as though her and Max have some kind of rivalry between them."

"Well, I hope it's not anything compared to the rivalry between Claire and Angie!" said Arthur. "That girl's a handful! She's the youngest of four siblings; The older three - two boys and one girl - are all triplets and seniors at Liberty High School, there's also an older sister who's a sophomore. Since Angie is the youngest child, she loves attention!"

"This is a bit different," said Audrey. "I think they may be playing hard to get. Who knows? Maybe in a few days, Stacy and Max will be the best of friends."

* * *

Meanwhile, Marcie was at the Krelborn house babysitting Ike, Stacy, Claire, and Alex. Alex was watching cartoons with Marcie and Scampers on the couch. Ike and Claire were in the kitchen helping Stacy write her valentine to Max.

"Ooh! I have an idea! Write this!" Claire told Stacy. "Roses are red, violets are blue, you might be a pest but I sure love you! Yours truly, Stacy Krelborn."

"No, Stacy! Don't listen to her! She's nuts!" said Ike as he covered Claire's mouth.

"I'm writing it!" retorted Stacy. Once Stacy was finished with her valentine to Max, she showed it to Ike and Claire. Once that was over with, the kids went to show Marcie their valentine. Alex was already wiped out.

"Hey, Marcie. You wanna see my valentine I wrote to my friend, Max?" Stacy asked Marcie.

"Why sure!" replied Marcie, who then read the valentine.

"Wow! That's beautiful! How'd you come up with such words?"

"I helped!" replied Claire.

"But I wrote all of it!" said Stacy, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, Stacy. You should be very proud of yourself. You did a great job on this valentine."

Later on, while Ike and Stacy were in their beds, they stayed awake for a bit. Both Alex and Claire were sleeping on the sofa and their parents were to pick them up in the morning.

"Ike. When you were in kindergarten, who did you have to write a valentine to?" Stacy asked her big brother.

"Trina Wilkinson."

"Of course. I'll bet you 10 penny that Trina loves you."

"Oh, Stacy! Please don't be gross! We're just friends!"

"I don't think so!"

That's when a knock on the door could be heard. Marcie then opened the door.

"Hey, kids! Your cousins are trying to sleep! And your parents are going to be home pretty soon, so try to get some rest." whispered Marcie loudly. "Claire and Alex's parents will be here early in the morning to pick them up."

"Ok. Sorry." said Ike as he yawned. Stacy fell right asleep.

* * *

A couple of days later came Valentine's Day. Stacy's kindergarten class had a party with heart-shaped cookies with red and pink icing, strawberry lemonade, pink glazed donuts with sprinkles, Sprite, and pizza. After some sugar highs and Ms. Cameron trying to get the majority of her class to calm down, she finally got the attention of all her students.

"Class! It is now time to present your valentines to the class!"

As soon as everyone had settled down, each group of two got up in front of the class and read their Valentine's to each other. Max and Stacy went up last. First, Max read his valentine to Stacy, which read:

 _Such a great friend_

 _The bestest friend ever_

 _Annoying sometimes, but not all the time_

 _Cute_

 _You're very nice_

"Very sweet, Max!" replied Ms. Cameron. "Now, Stacy. Would you like to read yours to Max?"

So Stacy read her valentine to Max out loud to the class. Sure enough, it read:

 _Roses are red_

 _Violets are blue_

 _You may be a pest_

 _But I sure love you!_

 _Yours truly,_

 _Stacy Krelborn_

"Great job, Stacy!" said Ms. Cameron as she applauded, getting the rest of the class to applaud along with her. That's when Stacy hugged Max and said "Sorry about the 'pest' part."

"That's ok." replied Max. "Everybody calls me a pest, but I don't mind."

So Max and Stacy made their way back to their spots and, along with the rest of their class, got ready to listen to what other exciting assignment Ms. Cameron had in store for them.

 **Aww! Yes, relationships can be complicated, even when you're only five years old. Glad Max and Stacy could get along better. Now, this won't be the last time that Stacy and Max have little feuds, but like they did in this chapter, they will muddle through them. And can you believe it? Audrey and Seymour are having another baby! Speaking of which, Chapter 14 is about the birth of the baby.** ** _Plot: Eagerly anticipating the arrival of their new sibling, Ike and Stacy fight over whether they think their new sibling will be a boy or a girl, and once the baby is born, they also fight over names for the new baby, until Seymour and Audrey come up with a clever idea and base the baby's first and middle name slightly off of names of Audrey's relatives._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, everyone! Sorry for the delay. I've just been hella busy with summer stuff and haven't had the time or motivation to even log onto ff or update for that matter. Anyway, here's the 14th chapter of "AitF", meaning there's only 2 more to go after this. This chapter takes place four months after the previous chapter, so Ike is now eight years while Stacy is six. Sit back and enjoy this chapter! ;)**

Chapter 14: Another Krelborn

It was June 17th, 1972. The Krelborns were all watching the news after having had eaten dinner. Five men had just been arrested for breaking into the DNC headquarters at the Watergate complex.

"Mama, can we watch cartoons instead?" insisted Stacy, having had been bored of all the news they had watched for much of the day. Per usual, she and Ike were on the floor, with Scampers sitting in between them.

"Sure, honey." replied Audrey, who switched to cartoons with the remote control. She then resumed to rocking in her rocking chair and knitting clothes for the new baby, who still wasn't due for another week. Tonight's showing was _The Pink Panther_.

"Here, honey." said Seymour as he gave his wife desert of ice cream with pickles. He then kissed her cheek.

"Eww! That's gross! I'm out of here!" shouted Stacy as she headed for her and Ike's room. Scampers followed her.

"Mom, you've been eating a lot of weird food lately. What's with that?" asked Ike.

"Well, you do know that I am pregnant." said Audrey.

"And sometimes when a woman is pregnant, they tend to want to eat certain foods, like ice cream and pickles!" chimed in Seymour, trying to explain it all the best he could to an eight year old.

"Ok..?" said Ike, still confused, yet he didn't bother to ask his parents anymore about it. He then went into him and Stacy's room.

"Stacy. I think our new sibling is going to be a brother."

"Nah. Betcha 20 dollars it'll be a girl!"

"Try me," replied Ike. "Mama and daddy's first baby was a boy."

"That's you, Ike!"

"And their second baby was a girl, so the third baby will probably be a boy. Like a pattern, almost!"

"Well, I want a sister! One brother is enough!"

"Hey, kids!" said Seymour as he walked into the kids' room to see what they were fighting about.

"Hi, daddy!" squealed Stacy as she ran into Seymour's arms. He then picked her up and patted her on the back.

"We were just talking about whether the baby will be a boy or girl." said Ike smugly. Scampers barked, seeming to be responding to Ike's statement.

"Oh, yeah. Well, ya know the baby won't be born for another week, so you kids will have plenty of time to argue!" replied Seymour.

* * *

Eight days later, Audrey woke up early in the morning to sharp pains in her stomach.

"Seymour! I think the baby's coming!" she squeaked.

"Ok! Let me go and start my car and then we'll drive you to the hospital!" replied Seymour.

"But the kids! We can't just leave them here by themselves!"

"I'm going to wake them up, we're going to get you set up in the hospital, and then I'm going to drop them off at the Dentons'."

After waking the kids up, Seymour dropped the kids off at Arthur and Marianne's house, and then drove Audrey to the hospital. He turned on the radio for her and sang to her during their drive.

* * *

When they got to the hospital, Audrey's water broke. Dr. Norma rushed her into a birthing room and Seymour went with Audrey. He sat in the birthing room with Audrey. After quite some time of labor, Audrey gave birth to a little girl. Stevie Wonder's "Isn't She Lovely" had started to play on the radio

 _Isn't she lovely_

 _Isn't she wonderful_

 _Isn't she precious_

 _Less than one minute old_

 _I never thought through love we'd be_

 _Making one as lovely as she_

 _But isn't she lovely made from love_

 _Isn't she pretty_

 _Truly the angel's best_

 _Girl, I'm so happy_

 _We have been heaven blessed_

 _I can't believe what God has done_

 _Through us he's given life to one_

 _But isn't she lovely made from love_

"Oh, Seymour!" said Audrey happily. "She's very lovely!"

"Yes, she is." replied Seymour. "What should we name her?"

"Well, I was thinking we could name her after my mother."

"Maude Krelborn?" said Seymour. "How about something different." He then paused for a moment, and then said "Yet quite similar."

"We could name her Madison." said Audrey. "Madison Marie Krelborn. Her middle name will be based off of Marianne's name, loosely."

"Maddy Marie, huh?" Seymour said as he looked down at his newborn daughter. "May I please hold Madison?"

"Why certainly!"

So Seymour had a few minutes holding Maddy. He introduced himself as her daddy and Audrey as her mama. Seymour also told Maddy that she had a big brother named Ike and a big sister named Stacy - as well as a dog named Scampers - and that she would meet them in three days when they brought her home. Maddy started to cry, so Seymour gave her back over to Audrey, who cradled her and told her "Shh. It's all right, little girl. Mommy's here."

"She looks just like you and Stacy." said Seymour.

"Yes," replied Audrey. "Her eyes are a lovely mix of green and blue. She's so beautiful."

"Just like you!" said Seymour.

* * *

Three days later, Ike and Stacy were back at their house. Marianne had dropped them off there right after Audrey had called her to tell the family that she had just given birth. Seymour called the kids' babysitter, Marcie to watch them. Both Stacy and Ike had made a big poster saying "WELCOME HOME MADDY MARIE" since their parents had also told them the name of their new sibling. They had made it with the help of Marcie and hung it up on the front door.

"Welcome home, little sister!" said Ike and Stacy in unison as they both opened the door for their parents (and sister). Scampers barked and wagged his tail, startling MADDY a little bit.

"Oh, you kids!" said Audrey, who was rocking Maddy to calm her down. "You didn't have to do this."

"We wanted to." said Ike.

"You can thank me!" chimed in Marcie. "It was all my idea!"

"Well, thank you very much, Marcie." replied Audrey.

"Oh, you're welcome!"

"Can we hold Maddy?" asked Stacy.

"Why, of course!" said Audrey. "But just be careful with her, because she's a brand new baby and she's very delicate."

So Audrey handed the three day old baby over to her older daughter and said "Hey, Maddy. That's your big sister, Stacy, and our beagle, Scampers. Over there's your big brother, Ike."

"Hi, Maddy. I'm Stacy Anne Krelborn. I can't wait to show you all my dolls and watch cartoons with you." Stacy said to the baby. She sat down with Maddy briefly, to which Scampers went over to sniff the baby, then looked up at her mother and exclaimed "She's SO tiny!"

"Well sweetums," said Seymour as he leaned down to Stacy's height. "All babies are tiny when they're first born. You and Ike were pretty small yourselves."

"Hey, Stace. I never got to hold Maddy." chimed in Ike. "May I?"

"Sure!" said Stacy as she carefully handed Maddy to Ike.

"Oh, Seymour." said Audrey as she smiled and put her head on his shoulder. "The best things in life we ever made together were these three."

"Yes," said Seymour. "And before we know it, they'll be grown up and married, with little ones of their own."

"Don't worry. That's not going to be for a while yet!"

 **Haha! What a clever, yet slightly abrupt ending! So, yes, Seymour and Audrey had another baby girl (and I do have a few pretty awesome ideas planned out for Maddy when she's older). I really don't have much else to say, other than some stuff about the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 15 will take place on July 4th in 1973, so a little over a year after this chapter has taken place. It'll also have Maddy saying her first word! This chapter will be up in the next day or so hopefully. Sorry I went on a bit of a hiatus for six months, but I promise you guys it'll be up.**


	15. Chapter 15

**SO Sorry about the long delay! I know, I've been a little MIA over the past few months, since I started college and since I was tweaking my previous chapters. I also got a Tumblr and have been trying to post my fanfic, along with illustrations, up there (btw Chapter 1 and its pics are up there on my LSoH tumblr if u want to check those out! There's also a cover photo for the series). I really hope that in 2017, I can put more effort into my stories. Of course, I cannot devote _all_ of my time to fanfiction, as I will have schoolwork and other happenings come up in my life that may be more important. Still, I will work on it when there's time. Anyway, it's 4th of July in 1973, so Ike has just turned 9 and is about to start 4th grade soon, while Stacy is 7 and entering 2nd grade. Scampers is 4 (28 in dog years), and Maddy has just turned a year old! I really hope this chapter was worth the wait. I had tons of fun writing it, as most of the other "LSoH" characters' kids are in it. Also, before I resume to the story, if there are any mistakes in the chapter, please be kind enough to let me know and I will fix. But for now, enjoy!**

Chapter 15: Maddy's First Word

"All right, how's my little Yankee Doodle baby doing?" said Audrey as she finished dressing the youngest Krelborn child in red, white, and blue plaid dress. Maddy just giggled.

"Hey, Audrey!" said Seymour as he went into him, Audrey, and Maddy's room. He then gave his wife a kiss and then turned to Maddy.

"Hiya, Maddy Marie!" Seymour exclaimed as he picked up his daughter and blew a raspberry into her stomach. "Are you ready to watch your big brother and sister perform in the Independence Day parade?!"

"Babababa!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Seymour said to himself. He, along with the rest of the Krelborns, had been waiting for Maddy to say her first word since she turned a year old a week ago.

"Just think, four more years and then you'll be ready to participate in all of those fun Fourth of July festivities." said Audrey to her one-year-old daughter.

"Yeah. She'll get to march in the parade, maybe play the trumpet, Brown Bear Troops." said Seymour. These were the activities that Ike and Stacy were involved in. Ike had been playing the trumpet since he was six, and Stacy and Claire had both been involved with Brown Bear Troops, which was basically a version of boy/girl scouts for kids aged 5-10, since before even starting Kindergarten. Ike was involved in Brown Bear Troops as well, but since he was also in band at Sunnyside Elementary, he had to perform the song "When Johnny Comes Marching Home" with the rest of his bandmates while marching in the parade.

"Or something else entirely!" suggested Audrey. "We will just have to see what the future has in store for us."

"I'm still waiting for her to say 'mama' or 'dada'."

"Me too, Seymour."

* * *

"Boy I can't wait to perform in this year's Fourth of July parade!" Ike told Stacy.

"Me neither!" the seven year old exclaimed. Since a year ago, her hair had grown a couple of inches, so Stacy was now wearing her hair in pigtails, along with her Brown Bear Troops uniform. "All the Brown Bear girls are supposed to perform the national anthem before the parade. That's the only thing I'm really nervous about."

"You're telling me," replied Ike. "We're supposed to perform 'When Johnny Comes Marching Home.'"

"I prefer 'Candy Man.'" said Stacy, referring to the Sammy Davis Jr. song and the song from "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory".

"Same." said Ike. Ever since "Willy Wonka" came out, and then Sammy Davis's song, "The Candy Man" was all the rage with the kids during the course of the early 1970s. Everyone knew all the words, even if they were in their 80s.

* * *

 _"Who can take a sunrise?"_

 _"Who can take a sunrise?"_

 _"Sprinkle it with dew!"_

 _"Sprinkle it with dew!"_

 _"Cover it in chocolate and a miracle or two, the candy man!"_

 _"The candy man!"_

 _"The candy man can!"_

 _"The candy man can!"_

 _"The candy man can 'cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good!"_

 _"Makes the world taste good!"_

Seymour and his two older kids were bursting in song when the infamous "Candy Man" song played on the radio in the car, while everyone was on their way to find a parking space for the parade. Scampers, who had been brought along, was howling to the song.

"Ahehehe!" These were Maddy's giggles as she watched her father and older siblings sing.

"Kids! Seymour! As much as I love your singing, can you try not to make a big deal out of this song." said Audrey politely. "I know you guys like it and all but I'm trying to find a parking spot."

"Ok!" said Seymour, Ike, and Stacy in unison.

After successfully finding a place to park, Seymour and Audrey, walked down to find a place to sit for the parade. Audrey had Maddy in a stroller, while Seymour was walking Scampers with his leash. Ike and Stacy went to join their friends in the parade. Both Audrey and Seymour found a spot next to Arthur, Marianne, and Alex Denton.

"Man! One year to go and Alex will be able to join his older cousins and sister in the parade." said Marianne.

"Yes," replied Audrey as she held Maddy on her lap. "It'll be four more years until this one joins in the fun. Heck, we're already waiting for her to say her first word!"

"Mama, can I be in the parade too?" four-year-old Alex asked Marianne.

"For the umpteenth time, next year! When you're five!" Five years old was the age limit for children who could perform in the Fourth of July parade.

Shortly before the parade was about to begin, Patrick Martin, who was now the new mayor of Skid Row, gave a short speech welcoming everybody to the 61st annual Fourth of July parade in Skid Row and then introducing the Brown Bears who were going to sing the national anthem. When that was over with, the parade began. First, there was the Liberty High School marching band performing Don McLean's "American Pie", to which Audrey told Seymour "That's going to be Ike when he's in high school!"

"It should be. He has such a passion for playing the trumpet." Seymour had agreed.

After some time had passed, and after the high school and junior high school skits (i.e: band, cheerleaders) came the children's skits. First, it was the Brown Bears. After a few more skits came the grand finale: The children's marching band, which was basically all of the elementary school students who played an instrument. Of course, they were playing "When Johnny Comes Marching Home." It got a big applause and people in the audience whooping.

* * *

When the parade was over, there was a big party at the Greenville park complete with a hot dog stand, live music, rowdy kids. Seymour had Maddy and Scampers and was talking with Arthur, Ron, and Mr. and Mrs. Da Silva, while Audrey, Marianne, and Ronette talked. Them and Ronette's sons, Ronnie (age 9), Ross (age 5) and Raymond (age 3) were all eating hot dogs and chattering. Meanwhile nearby, Angie Da Silva was fighting with her older sister over having two ice creams instead of one. The three oldest Da Silva siblings were each making out with their girlfriends/boyfriend in their cars, which were parked nearby the park.

The adults continued to talk some more while Ike was now playing a game of Ping-Pong with Ronnie, Wayne and Trina. Stacy and Claire ran off to pay with some friends of theirs, and the younger kids - Alex, Ross, and Raymond - stuck with their mothers. Seymour approached Audrey, Marianne, and Cecilia. With him was Stacy, Claire, Max, Scampers, and Maddy.

"Honey, I think Maddy's coming down with a cough." said Seymour. "We should probably get going pretty soon."

"Oh. All right! I'll go get Ike right now and tell him." replied Audrey.

"Can Claire and Max come?" asked Stacy.

"Yeah. I wanna come to Stacy's house. Jump on the trampoline, watch TV!" This came from Max.

"I have to go back to mama and daddy." replied Claire.

Audrey looked down at Max and said "Max, sweetie. You are welcome at our house any time, but Stacy's little sister Maddy has a cough, so we all have to go home and take care of her."

"And we don't want you to get Maddy's germs." chimed in Seymour.

"That would be pretty gross!" Max stated matter-of-factly.

"Can't get anything past a seven year old boy!" Seymour whispered in Audrey's ear.

After saying goodbye to Max and Claire and getting Ike, the Krelborns all went back home for a while.

Later on that evening after Maddy felt a little better, the whole family went out on their patio to have some snacks and drinks. Scampers was being kept inside the house so that he wouldn't run off in fear of the fireworks. Seymour and the kids all chased each other around the front yard with sparklers. Audrey and Maddy just watched them. That's when Maddy said something.

"Ca-Canman!"

Audrey looked down at her youngest daughter and asked her "Did you just say something, my little Maddy Marie?!"

"Canman!"

"Can man?"

"I think she means 'Candy Man'," said Stacy, having had overheard her little sister say her first word. "Like the song!"

Immediately, Audrey called Seymour and Ike over.

"Seymour! Ike! It's finally happened!" she said with glee.

"What happened?" asked both Ike and Seymour in unison.

"Maddy said her first word!" piped up Stacy.

"Did she now?" said Seymour, who then turned to Maddy and said "Hey, Maddy. Can you tell us all your first word?"

"Canman!"

Seymour, Ike, and Stacy all exchanged looks at each other. It didn't take much to figure out that Maddy was talking about the Sammy Davis song.

"Do you mean to say 'Candy Man'?" asked Seymour.

"Canni Man!" chirped the one year old.

Everyone chuckled and then began serenading little Maddy with the "Candy Man" song.

 **Awww! What a cute way to end this chapter in particular. Especially with Maddy's family singing to her there at the end. For some reason, I just needed to have the "Candy Man" song thrown into my story, and I found a very clever way of fitting it into this chapter. And you can also see I'm focusing a bit more on the kids and what they like to do, etc. Part 2 will be centered even more on the Krelborn children, particularly Ike and Stacy, as it will show a majority of their pre-teen/teenage milestones, including Ike's high school graduation! Don't worry, you will see plenty of Audrey and Seymour as well. I just want to try and develop the children some more so that readers can get to know them better, while the adults of the story take center stage.**

 **Next chapter I am working on, hopefully I have it done by mid-January, but that cannot be promised. This one might disappoint some of the bigger LSoH nerds, but I find it is a nice way to end part 1 (yes, it is the last chapter of AitF part 1. Crazy, huh?). _It's moving day, and Audrey is upset to be leaving the house that her and Seymour have lived in for nearly 12 years! Meanwhile, Ike is excited to have his own room, as he is growing up. Stacy, however, could care less and still wishes she were roomates with her big brother, since it's been that way for so long. Maddy is a little nervous about having her own room, as well. Later on, The Krelborns grow to love their new place, still located near Skid Row, and put their negative feelings aside._** **This takes place in the summer of '74, so Ike will be 10, Stacy will be 8, and Maddy will be 2, and slightly more talkative than she was in the previous chapter. Sorry if it's TMI. I've just missed being on ff so much. Anyway, good night, and Happy New Year! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Once again, sorry for another wait! I was having some writer's block and trouble finishing this last chapter. Also, school's gotten in the way. Fear not though, the final chapter for part 1 is here! I know, right? I'm on the final chapter already! Seems like just yesterday I had posted the very first chapter. So Ike is 10 now and about to start 5th grade, whilst Stacy is 8 and going into 3rd grade, Maddy is 2, and Scampers is 5 (which is 28 years old in dog years). You probably know by now, from my description at the end of my last chapter, that the Krelborns are moving to a new house. I actually feel like this is a perfect way to end part 1, tbh. Anyway, enough of my chitchat. Resume to Chapter 16!**

Chapter 16: Moving Day

"All right, kids! I've got some good news, and I've got some bad news!" Seymour announced to Ike and Stacy. Audrey sat beside him on the couch, Maddy on her lap and Scampers laying next to her.

"Can you give us the bad news first?" asked Ike.

"Yeah! Save the best for last!" agreed Stacy.

"Well," began Seymour. "The bad news is, we are moving!"

Stacy's jaw dropped at the word "moving". "We're WHAT?!" she asked with horror.

"Yes!" said Ike as he clenched his fists together. "Finally! My very own room! Where I can have all the privacy I want!" Being 10 years old, Ike was growing up and getting to the point where he was too old to share a room with a younger sibling.

"Actually, you guys will all have your own rooms." said Audrey.

"Even Maddy?" said Ike.

"Even Maddy," replied Audrey. "Now I think you will like the house we are moving to a lot better than this one. It's a lot bigger for one thing."

"Is Scampers coming with us?"

"Why, yes! Course he is! Why wouldn't we leave our sweet little dog behind?" said Seymour.

"So, when are we moving?" Ike asked both of his parents.

"And where are we moving?" This came from Stacy.

"I'm getting to that part!" said Audrey. "We will move next month. Now, the good news is we won't be moving far. We'll still be in Skid Row. Actually, we are moving just a few minutes away from this house."

"Oh, great!" said Ike, sounding a little hyper. "Still close to school! But I have to wait a whole nother month to have my own room!"

"I'm gonna miss sharing a room with my big brother." said Stacy. That's when Maddy came over to where her and Ike were sitting and said "Want Ikey's woom!"

"Maddy, mama said that all us kids will be getting our own rooms! That means you too, Maddy. Aren't you excited to move and have your very own room?"

"No."

"Well, maybe if mama and daddy have another baby, we'll end up sharing a room."

Hearing the conversation between the two sisters, Audrey and Seymour looked at each other and smiled.

"Isn't this adorable?" Audrey asked her husband.

"Oh, certainly! I love these three wonderful human beings we've brought into the world over the past ten years."

Scampers yapped, as though to be chiming into the conversation. He would've probably said something among the lines of "Yes, ma! Ike, Stacy, and Maddy are some of the nicest kids I've ever known. I'm glad to call you all my humans!"

That's when Ike approached his parents and asked "Mom? Dad? Are you excited to move? I mean, you guys seem to really love this house, so maybe you aren't totally ready to move yet." These words made the boy sound very mature and wise for a 10 year old, as Ike was pretty smart for his own age.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Ike." lied Audrey. "I'm all right with leaving behind the house, though this house does hold a very special place in my heart."

"It was your dream house before we were married, before we had children, before Skid Row had improved itself and became a nicer town, when we were young and innocent!" said Seymour.

"Did you ever dream of having kids?" asked Ike.

"Oh yes!" replied Audrey. "In fact, I actually envisioned having children that looked a lot like you and Stacy!"

"Don't forget Maddy!" replied Ike.

"And I knew that you kids would love playing Howdy Doody before bedtime and that we'd watch Lucy while eating TV dinners."

"Yeah! I remember Howdy Doody! And I Love Lucy! But we rarely ever have TV dinners. Usually, we just have desert and then watch television."

"Well, I guess you are right about that." said Audrey, who watched as Ike went back to join his sisters.

"Don't worry, Audrey. You'll love this house just as much as you love this one." Seymour assured his wife. "We've created lots of memories here, and we will create even more at our new place. Besides, we've only got a month before we move, so you've still plenty of time to enjoy living here."

"I know," replied Audrey. "And I am excited about our move. It'll just be hard to say goodbye to this place."

* * *

One month later, the big day came along. The night before the big move, Stacy, and Maddy stayed with the Dentons, while Ike stayed at Ronnie's. Scampers was staying at a kennel in Manhattan located outside of Skid Row. Seymour was helping the movers get all of their furniture settled into the house, while Audrey stayed in the truck and listened to the radio, on which President Richard Nixon's voice could be heard.

 _Good evening,_

 _This is the 37th time I have spoken to you from this office, where so many decisions have been made that shaped the history of this Nation. Each time, I have done so to discuss with you some matter that I believe affected the national interest..._

Audrey continued to listen to Nixon's speech, but she got bored midway through his speech. _He sounds like he's probably going to resign or something_ Audrey thought to herself. She then went out to ask Seymour if she could help him with anything, to which he politely told her "Thank you very much, Audrey. I've got it all covered."

Audrey had decided she would pick her kids up from their friends' houses. _No, Silly!_ She thought to herself. _Mine and Seymour's cars are still at the old house, and the other movers have to wait until everything in the new house is settled to drive them over to this place_.

That's when Seymour noticed her looking like she was deep in thought and asked her what was the matter. After she told them that she wanted to pick up the kids, Seymour kindly called the mover who had Audrey's car and asked him nicely to bring it over so that Audrey could go and do her task.

After getting Ike, Stacy, and Maddy, Audrey drove back to the new place.

"Mom, did you know that Nixon's not going to be our president anymore? That he's resigning tomorrow precisely at noon." stated Ike out of the blue. "Gerald Ford's going to take over."

"Yes, I heard about that." replied Audrey.

"Where Scampews?" asked Maddy.

"He's taking a little vacation while we get things moved into our new house." answered Audrey.

"Mama, I'm kinda hungry." said Stacy.

"Well, you'll have to wait, sweetheart." said Audrey. "We're all going out to eat after the movers leave the house."

"Okay." Stacy could live with that.

* * *

A few hours later, after everything got settled and the movers left, Seymour took the family out to McDonald's. Ike was telling Seymour about how he and Ronnie had watched _Blazing Saddles_ for the tenth time, Maddy was playing with her Elmo doll rather than paying attention to her french fries and chocolate milk, and Stacy was casually chewing on her cheeseburger. Audrey, well, she wasn't the least bit hungry, so she had ordered a salad from the Skid Row cafe but she got a coffee from McDonald's.

"Audrey, you've been down the whole day. Is everything all right?" asked Seymour concernedly.

"Oh! I'm great. I'm just not that hungry, that's all." lied Audrey, not wanting to admit that she was upset about the big move.

"Honey," began Seymour. "I can tell when something's bothering you. You're still upset about us moving, aren't you?"

"Well, um," said Audrey. "As a matter of fact, yes. I am. But I'd rather talk about it when the kids aren't present."

Seymour respected his wife's wishes, and waited until they got home to talk some more. Both husband and wife sat on the couch in their new living room together and talked things out.

"It's just really hard to be leaving my dream house. We've had it for so long." Audrey told Seymour.

"I understand," replied Seymour. "It'll be eleven years in December that we've had the house."

"We moved into it right after our honeymoon. I'll never forget the expression on my face when I saw how beautiful it was!" said Audrey. "It was like paradise!"

"Yes, it was." replied Seymour. "And I know that you will love this house just as much as you did the last one. There just wasn't enough room for three kids, and since Ike and Stacy are getting older, we thought that they would like to have their own rooms, as well as Maddy."

"True," said Audrey, who then had a thought come to her mind. "Ya know, Seymour? Maybe living here won't be so bad after all. This new home is quite similar to our old home, and it is a lot bigger. Also, the kids are still close to school and such."

"Mom, I not sure I'm ready to have my own room!" This came from Stacy, who went to join her parents on the couch.

"Mom, Stacy keeps barging into my room!" yelled Ike.

"Me sweep wiff mama and daddy!" exclaimed Maddy as she toddled behind her older brother and sister

"Kids," began Audrey. "I know this is a big change as you, Stacy, are used to sharing a room with Ike, but that doesn't mean you can go into his room whenever you want without knocking and expect him to want to share his room with you again. Your big brother's growing up.

"Ike, try to be a little nicer to your sister. I know she can be annoying at times and that she doesn't have any right to barge into your room like that, but please, don't argue with her. Just ask her nicely to leave."

"Mom," said Ike. "What if there is a teeny tiny chance that maybe I would like Stacy to come into my room to talk with me? As long as she doesn't barge into my room, that is."

"That's fine," replied Audrey. "Then let her. I can see you're also anxious about the thought of having your own room too."

Ike nodded in response. Little Maddy hopped onto her mother's lap and said "Want your woom again!"

"Oh, Maddy!" said Audrey as she kissed her youngest daughter on the forehead. "You're getting to be a big girl yourself, so it's good for you to have your own room to play in. You don't need mama and daddy for that, and there's a nightlight in your room in case you're afraid of the dark."

The two year old felt a little better after hearing this.

"And kids?" added Audrey. "I know that is must be hard on you with us moving and all. Believe me, it'll take time."

"Least we're not leaving Skid Row!" replied the eight year old. "And this house is nice and big."

"Exactly!" chimed in Seymour.

"Mom, I like your pep talks you give us." said Ike. "They always make me feel better."

"Hey!" exclaimed Seymour. "What about me?! I give pretty good pep talks myself!"

"Same to you, dad!" replied Ike, who then added "Hey! We still need to pick Scampers up from the kennel!"

"Ah, yes!" said Seymour as he checked his watch. "We're going to wait and do that tomorrow morning."

"Say, I'm starting to get a little sleepy!" yawned Stacy.

"Me too, Stace." Ike yawned in response. He then picked up Maddy, who then feel asleep in his arms.

"Night, mom and dad!" said Ike and Stacy in unison as they made their way back upstairs to their new rooms.

"Night, kids!"

* * *

"Ya ready to spend our first night in our own rooms?" Stacy asked Ike.

"It's about time."

 **Welp, that concludes _All in the Family_ part 1! I might still be tweaking some of the older chapters a little bit if need be, but I'm pretty sure they're ok by now. Anyway, I'm happy that the Krelborns are learning to love their brand new house and that the last part had a happy ending. An Easter Egg: I made Seymour and Audrey's wedding anniversary month December due to the "Somewhere That's Green" lyrics _I'm his December bride/Seymour's father, he knows best!_ So I assumed that they got married in December, also judging by the the fact that it takes place after the beginning of the film where it's the 21st of September, in my canon they married a few months later, as not much time seems to pass during the movie.**

 **Next part should be more fun to write about (so hopefully I shouldn't have to tweak as much!) since it focuses more on the Krelborn children and their peers. While it does center more around the kids, I will also get deeper into Audrey and Seymour's pasts with Orin and Audrey II. Seymour will also have some flashbacks with Mr. Mushnik in a few chapters. I also plan on making Part 2 bigger than part 1, meaning more chapters!:) The timeline of events lasts approximately seven years, as well. Then there will be a part 3 to follow. The series comes to an end in December 1986, of which I'm planning a super fun finale (don't worry. That won't be for a while yet).**

 **As for the next part being more about the children, in this chapter, as well as some of the previous ones, you could see I was sort of already starting to make the kids stand out more than the adults; a primary example being the Claire Denton chapter. You got to know her and see what she went through at her house and how she got along with her peers and handled certain situations, etc. Sadly, I'm going to take a short break from writing any LSoH, but I might still be on for "Wizard of Oz" mpreg! What I _should_ do is try and not focus on just one thing (for example, just posting LSoH while putting "Wizard of Oz" off). Thank you everyone! It sure has been a pleasant ride, but for now, _So Long! Farewell! Auf Weidershen, Goodbye! ("Sound of Music" reference :))_**

 **P.S.: Expect Chapter 1 of Part 2 to be up sometime around the middle of next month at the earliest :)**


End file.
